DNA Dilemma
by xavilla
Summary: A psychotic scientist steals DNA sample from a BAU team member and successfully creates an evil clone. The clone enters the world to create chaos and messes with the family and team members.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Sample**_

It wasn't hard to get the sample. Their information was everywhere and so accessible. A drop of blood was more than sufficient. With the advancement of PCR machinery, the amplification of DNA was no problem. Professor Savonski grinned while running the gel under the UV light. He surely was about to make a breakthrough in today's genetic studies.

He smiled back realizing how easy it actually was to get a hold on the DNA sample today. He had planned months ahead for this big day. He had no preference of whose DNA to collect rather he wanted it to be a surprise for himself. But that didn't work, did it. He was watching practically stocking the BAU team for months, studying each member in detail. He even visited some of their crime scenes to have a closer look at them. He quickly became fond of how they operated as a team, like puzzle pieces, perfectly fitting into each other. What one lacked, the other compensated.

Luckily, today they visited the coffee shop he was sitting at. He knew the young doctor's routine by heart. His plan was clear, replaying over and over in his mind. He sat and watch him enter the shop at the exact time he anticipated him to come. Now all he had to do was wait for him to order his coffee, take a sip from the cup. Then, he would place his leg right in front of his path, tripping him, hopefully slipping the cup and crushing to the ground. If there would be blood, he was going to pass a napkin or even wipe it himself off him. Otherwise he would just take the cup and escape with the sample.

But, the plan went down the drain when his boss Hotch too followed the young doctor closely behind. They were here together, ordering for the whole team. Suddenly, his plans were to be adjusted again. He quickly gave it a thought while watching them pick their orders. He took the small knife out of his pocket and stood up. He saw the pair approaching close to him, chatting, not paying attention to the figure ready to steal their life code in a zap.

And then it happened. The boss was inches away from him so he took the time to gently hold the knife in the right position to have the exposed arm of his specimen grazing against it. He felt the force, the skin breaking. But, the boss simply flinched and backed away. Hotch eyed the man and the professor quickly tossed the half cut apple in his other hand. Both members stopped and stared. The boss even inspected the small cut now drawing blood.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Professor exclaimed backing off. He was so thrilled to finally talk to them. He was sweating, not with fear but with excitement. The young doctor watched more keenly but the boss just nodded.

"No problem sir, but just be carefully with the sharp tools like that in public" He spoke in a demanding and confident voice. No wonder the team operator so well under his command. The professor apologized again, wanting to converse more but they simply left him and his apple behind.

Now under the dark room, in front of the UV light he kept repaying the morning scene over and over again in his mind. He was so proud of himself of how he kept himself composed the whole time today, of how he actually got to talk to them, especially the boss.

He was happy that the sample he took from the knife was of the boss, Aaron Hotchner. This way he could control the whole team very soon in any way wanted. The possibilities were enormous. He would need to jot his ideas down. In months, the dream team would be his.

After experimenting on six people already, he was sure that this time the clone would be perfect.

The world was full of strange people, Hotch thought. The small cut turned into a healing bruise already. He took another sip of the hot chocolate while sitting up in his bed tonight. Jack was fast asleep beside him as he continued to type on his laptop.

He loved working late nights, with no distractions. And tonight he needed all the attention. This case was so strange, unlike anything handled before. Six people were missing since last seven years. Two were found. One whose body was half mangled up and barely living and the other recent victim who had lost all mental abilities.

The older mangled victim passed away last year. His autopsy report presenting the impossible, the GI track unused as if of a newborn. It was strange on more levels than one, the victim was 27 years and had known to be eating by his family. How could he have an unused digestive track? Maybe he was a twin but still he was 27 year old twin who must have eaten in his life sometime. Surely the case blew the minds of the intelligent team. They were lost. The latest victim shared the same anatomical abnormalities. His GI track was too like that of a newborn, unused, with little to no bacterial culture yet.

Hotch wanted to get down to this case fast since it seemed to make no sense. Anything was possible and the unsub could make any move. Whatever that man was doing to these people was surely never done before. Sleep was miles away for Hotch as he read more, researched more on the internet, trying to make sense of the GI track dilemma.

**Review to let me know if you are interested in reading more of this story. Thanks a lot in advance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very surprised to see some people actually willing to read this crazy story. I am very thankful to you all. I hope I do not disappoint you all. So, let the journey begin. This is my first story ever written with a 3rd POV. Sorry in advance for all mistakes. :) **

_**Chapter 2: The Team**_

The Professor watched the cells growing slowly, aggregating, making up a body that they are destined to make. He might be the only man on this planet to have done such an experiment. It was hard work of almost two decades and countless hours of loneliness that made it possible. He could clone DNA and alter it expression leading to fully form body resembling the same age of the donor DNA. It was not going to be a new born like Dolly the sheep but a fully grown man, an exact photocopy of BAU leader.

Of course, the new clone would have no memories, no language, no family but his brain would be at the stage where learning can be powerfully boasted by training. In an year, no one would be able to tell the difference between the clone and Hotch. Professor smirked looking through the glass, watching the fetus grow, a tiny heart beating already.

Months passed and yet the case stood still. There was silence from the side of unsub, no more victims, no more bodies. It was strange. The killer must be hibernating or perhaps planning a bigger move. Hotch, liked to believe that killer would strike again and would make more sense then. So, the case was moved to the background as new cases sprung.

It wasn't often when team got a chance to hang out together. It was summer and a vacation was dearly needed. So before they could solve the murder mysteries again, Garcia and Morgan got together and planned a whole trip for the team.

Hotch at first was nervous to join but he couldn't resist the thought of warm beaches and cold drinks. He in fact was the first one to agree upon the idea that Morgan and his diva presented. Emily and Reid joined soon after Will and JJ nodded. Rossi was always assumed to be in. He hated vacationing but he knew that he would be dragged with them regardless.

Morgan couldn't hold the excitement inside anymore as the tickets were being printed from his laser printer. Garcia's eyes were stuck on the screen in front of her as she stared at the places which soon will be locked in her experiences. Reid sat on the couch watching the two fanatics doing their own things.

"It's not the first time you guys are going anywhere" Reid mentioned observing how crazy his fellows looked.

"Oh my Freaking HELL!" Garcia exclaimed as a picture of a beach popped on her screen.

"Imagine...things we will do here" She went on, almost drooling at her screen. Morgan tilted his head and smirked.

"Things?" he let a little laugh out. She turned around and winked at him and he laughed again. Reid really disliked when they laughed on silly things that made no sense to him.

"What goes around in you two's heads!" He said shifting up from his position.

"You don't wanna know boy" Morgan stood up with the tickets and winked at the young annoyance in front of his sight.

"You'll be scarred forever" Garcia added and indulged her wingman in another round of laughter.

"Try me" Reid insisted. And both laughed again.

"Soon, pretty boy" Morgan answered and left Garcia gasping.

"Oh no you didn't mean that!" She followed him as he walked over to his kitchen.

Reid remained at the couch staring at the beach image. He smiled imagining relaxation for upcoming days. He didn't admit to anyone but he had to be the most excitement of them all. He just liked pretending to be out of it.

Professor watched as the cells grow in number, so large that it surely was beyond the toddler age. His clone developing machine which he liked to call CDM worked miracles. The system knew what and how to put in of different transcription factors and activators to get the DNA to reach its destiny, the 50 years old boss. The aging spell was like magic, the chemicals playing at his fingertips, creating his man. He was like a God, starting up his own universe. Maybe that's how it all started. Maybe we were copies of something or perhaps mistakes. Professor liked to believe that God's design was faculty with so many things not working properly. But, he was knew just how to undo all wrongs and create perfection. This clone would only be a start to a whole new earth that he would create. It's only a matter of time that lives would beg to return back to how they always were. Revolution was here, genetic revolution.

Scenery flashed across the windows as the vehicles raced on the roads, bringing the destiny even closer. It was finally here. The happy faces were evident of how needed this time off was. Morgan and Hotch were the two drivers. Of course the alphas never gave up opportunities to be in command. Morgan even chose who he would let in his vehicle. Reid was his first choice who now sat beside him reading the map.

"Hey doc, it's 21st century!" Morgan exclaimed, amused at how his fellow expressed his love for the maps.

"We got this buddy with us now" Morgan tapped the GPS attached in front but failing to get Reid to look up.

Morgan smiled again, turning back straight, watching the road stretching for miles ahead of him. He was happy to finally have his dream come true, spending time with his friends. They were together most of the time but during work they all have their professional faces on. One could not imagine how different these faces turned when they were out of that BAU headquarters.

"So what if we got lost, the battery dies out or perhaps the satellite crashes or something...then what?" Reid finally spoke. Morgan eyed him.

"Really?" he asked "That's why you do this, is because by a chance we might have the planets go out of rotation". He mocked.

"Go on, have your fun" Reid ignored him.

"Like seriously?" Morgan added.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Reid angrily asked placing the map between him and Morgan's view.

"If you wanted to be alone then why did you even come in the first place" Morgan asked.

"BOYS!"Emily peeked forward "cut it out already".

"He started it" Reid pointed to the driver. Emily signed in despair but still admiring internally how adorable the two guys were in front of her, like specially manufactured for her needs. She patted Morgan's shoulder and moved back to where Garcia was fixing up the camera.

After the whole day of driving, Morgan and Hotch sure were exhausted. The hotel they parked at was small and out of main city.

"Whose idea was to get this place?" Hotch asked noticing how dark and old the hotel looked.

"It had the highest spooky rating" Garcia answered stepping out. Hotch raised his brows at her.

"You know we have kids with us?" He asked. She nodded and ran away to the main entrance racing Morgan. Rossi's laugh joined him.

"Kids" Rossi eyed the two running figures. Hotch's puzzled face finally relaxed.

This vacation was no ordinary, professor thought as he returned to his duties. He successfully followed the team here as his project was still in process. He needed to know everything that there was of them. Who interacted with who more, who was more vulnerable to pressure, who was bravest.

His notebook was filled with facts, thesis and profile charts. He had albums full of their pictures. He couldn't pick his favorite yet, they were all his favorites.

Aaron Hotchner, was strongest yet not very social. He mostly kept to himself and rarely smiled. He led the pack, he decided what and when to do everything. He was mostly seen conversing with Rossi and shared a true bond with him. Garcia at times was successful at getting the boss to lose a little.

Derek Morgan, the over protective brat. He was arrogant and full of adrenaline. Professor usually kept a distance from him when near him. He often spotted him chilled out, relaxed but annoying others. He spent most of his time with Emily and Reid. The three were almost unbreakable, so perfect to each other. The professor only wished he had them in front of him. He wanted to snatch their bond away. He wanted it for himself.

Emily Prentiss was the lady that Professor loved to follow around the most. She was perfect for him in all senses, her high head, perfect posture and the confidence that tipped towards the sky. And, she was the most beautiful of them all. He really wanted to get a closer look at her but her interest lured more in the two boys she hung out with all the time. It was strange but she wanted both of them, together. Professor disliked such thoughts.

Spencer Reid, the brains of the team. The one who Professor wanted to talk with the most. He wanted him to be his assistant. If he could only get his hands on him, he would never let him go. The intelligent mind would surely understand him and join his purpose. The thoughts of his company would send the professor to heaven.

David Rossi, Professor simply was scared of him. If one man who could ruin his plans, it was him. He was wise and experienced. With him by the team's side, harm was not easy to attain. He knew Rossi was key to opening up the team.

JJ, Professor noted how her looks could deceive anyone. Her petite figure and beautiful face was her biggest asset. She was innocent but very smart, in fact the best profiler amongst the team.

Penelope Garcia, yeah, the life of the team. She was important, the connection, the network. Her presence was enough to bring a smile on all faces, even the professor's. She was happy and that's what he wanted, eventually.

Now, he sat in the parking lot watching as the team unloaded their bags and headed in for the night. He wrote down what they were talking, with who, what their plans were. He needed to get a room soon and collect more data.

He stepped out of his car as Garcia was still struggling with all the bags. Her handbag fell out of her arms and he quickly grabbed it for her. It was his first meeting with the lady. She smiled.

"Oh thank you" she cheered.

"I'm more than pleased Penel- Ma'am" he said, nervously as Morgan stepped out from nowhere. He wasn't ready to face him yet. His body trembled.

**Please review to let me know what you liked or disliked. What are you looking forward to in this story? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY for not updating early, I am lost in World Cup and Ramadan fasting. But, I will try to be quick in future. **_

**For HotchFanatic: I am so happy to see you here. I totally LOVE your reviews. You make smart guesses! Well, I hope you will like this story more, since it will have more Hotch than last story. ENJOY my friend :) **

_**Chapter 3: Into the World**_

"Now that was intense" The professor spoke to himself as he placed the bloody glove in the garbage bin. He turned back to see the clone lost in the induced-sleep. It took him over three hours to get the chips where he wanted them to be. Now, his work was finally done. His product, his perfect creation was ready to get introduced to the world.

He has waited days, many months to get this man breathing before him. It pleased him to so many levels. He was going to soon have all of the BAU under his control, their lives would be his. The smirk on his face almost tired his jaws but he cared not.

He slept that night or tried sleeping but the plans for tomorrow kept invading his mind. He was going to Hotch's house tomorrow. According to their schedule, the team was going to be returning from their case in Kentucky. He turned restlessly in his bed, imagining how tomorrow would go. He couldn't wait for the sun to rise already. He had waited long enough and now his patience was running out. He wanted his clone who he had taught everything to finally meet with his team. He belonged there. The professor could close his eyes and picture how he scraped Hotch's arm in that cafe. And, then how Garcia dropped her bag in front of him. She talked with him. He was happy to know his lonely days were to end tonight.

XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX

Hotch entered his house and slipping his shoes off right away. The flight back had tired him out but he had to pick Jack from Aunt's house first. He let his body fall on the couch. He needed to relax a bit before heading out again. He kept the lights turned off as it provided a sense of calm.

A squeak.

Hotch quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He was sure he heard a sound coming from his kitchen. His paranoia was probably due to insomnia. He relaxed leaning back again.

"Aaron Hotchner" a voice came, right where his TV was. Hotch frantically rose up. He could see a dark figure standing few meters away from him with a gun pointing towards him. He assured himself feeling for the gun hidden under his sock. But, he sure didn't expect a company right now.

"Who's there?" he asked stepping forward bravely.

"I wouldn't move in front of a gun like that" The man spoke. Hotch's feet stilled on the soft carpet.

"What are you doing in my house?" Hotch asked.

"It's mine now" the voice babbled on nonsense. Hotch knew he had to draw his gun rapidly before the man could react.

"Who are you?" Hotch asked again now slowly moving back, planning to switch the lights on.

"Don't move" the man barked but in a blink of an eye Hotch jumped back, behind his couch to get his gun out. The man fired few shots, smashing the glass decorations in the way. Hotch ducked away, scared at the sudden advancement.

"I know you are hiding there" The man said as he started to step towards the couch. Hotch felt for his phone in his pocket. He had to call police before things got out of hand. Another shot in the thin air and he actually jumped with shock.

"Come out come out where ever you are. It's time to say goodbye" the man spoke. Hotch's heart raced on as he calculated for a way to face the opponent without getting shot. He directed his gun to the direction of approaching voice. He couldn't just hide here anymore.

"Listen, we can talk. Let's put our weapons down first" Hotch's offered.

"Not interested in talking" the man answered, his voice full of amusement.

"Listen, wha-"

The clone shot the hiding target before it could utter another word. He sneaked on him from the kitchen. The professor lowered his gun and smiled back. What coward was this boss. He never expected him to actually hide like a mouse. He stepped in front of him. The boss was lying on the floor, unconscious. He kneeled down to see where the bullet hit him.

"Not bad" He commented. The clone too placed his gun back and turned on the lights. The place was neat and tidy as fresh laundry. He finally was home, the place he only saw in pictures. The professor stood up to view the happiness on his face.

"Welcome home" he said.

The clone walked over and quickly grasped the cell phone from Hotch's limp hand. He then searched for his wallet, his credentials, car keys and finally the gun. They were all now his. He quickly examined everything.

"Your task starts today, good luck" The professor said.

In matter of minutes, both worked together to get the wounded body in the trunk of the car. The professor had a long drive ahead of him. With final goodbyes, he drove off, leaving his clone behind where he belonged. The evening was turning into night, a happy night.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Derek Morgan danced lightly in his kitchen, swinging to the tunes from the local radio as he cooked himself breakfast. He was having Emily, Reid over for the game in the afternoon and he needed to get his house in shape before that. He sat down on his table that a smile appeared on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about what the trio discussed yesterday night on the conference call.

"Emily should marry me" Reid spoke on the phone in his hazy sleepy voice.

"And I should marry you" Morgan replied.

"HAHAHAHA" Emily's laugh echoed in their ears.

"Boys...how about we don't get to marriage and all for now" she suggested.

Morgan sipped his hot tea thinking how much fun his life has become with the addition of the two agents in his personal life. All three just never got tired of each other. There should be a way to be in marriage of three. A small laugh escaped his mouth upon pondering such an idea. It's not like he could choose between the two anyways.

The door bell rang bringing an odd look to his face. He never had any guest so early in the morning. Another bell and he opened the door to his boss. He looked paler, much more fresh than yesterday. In fact he looked quite different, much better in all senses.

"Hotch?" He heard his voice say.

"I know you were not expecting me but-can I come inside first?" Hotch spoke. Morgan smiled and allowed his boss in and have him sit on the couch full of clothes from laundry.

"Everything alright?" Morgan asked pouring another cup of hot tea. He never had his boss visit him like this before. In fact, Hotch only visited on special invitations.

"Yah...I was bored at home" Hotch said the words that Morgan couldn't imagine coming out of his boss. He actually turned around to see his face.

"Hotch and bored?" He asked.

The clone had to be here but the stupid excuse totally bombed back. He had to sound like Hotch, provide better reasons. He didn't wanted to ruin this on his first confrontation.

"Got ya!" He quickly said with light laugh "I am here because I needed to have a talk with you"

"About?" Morgan went on with his tea making.

"Emily Reid and you" he said.

"What about us?" Morgan sat back presenting him the tea.

"You guys are getting too close" He said sipping his tea like how the professor taught him, of watching the videos for hours where the boss was shown drinking in his natural style.

"So?" Morgan raised his brows.

"That's not good for the team" he said.

"What? You're telling me good bonds are bad for the team?" Morgan asked. The fake boss sat back not liking how his agent was raising his voice. This surely was not how people talk to their boss.

"Yes, you know the rules about romantic relationships in the team" Hotch said.

"But you never had a problem with that before so now what happened all of a sudden" Morgan asked.

Hotch decided to stand up. Morgan was confused as ever hearing such things from Hotch.

"I have a problem now so you better keep your distance while we're on the field" He went on.

"Hotch-man, you know we never let this effect our work" Morgan insisted failing to understand his boss's logic.

"Rules are rules. If I see any of you infringing the rules, I will have to take action accordingly" He told him and walked himself out of the house that was suffocating him. This agent turned out to be even a bigger brat in real life. Emily, was going to be only be with Professor and none other than him. The clone started his car and drove off. His task one was done so he quickly dialed his master to report his success.

XXXX XXXX XXXXXX

The professor couldn't believe how good of a surgeon he had become. He took the bullet out from the wounded boss and stitched his injured back. He put him on heavy meds to induce sleep. He wanted him to rest and get better. He strapped the body to the bed just in case he woke up before time. He then locked the room and almost ran to his screens watching his dream unfold in front of him. The inbuilt cameras in the clone's body provided multiple views. Of course he recorded them all. He played the conversation between the clone and Morgan.

He loved finally adding the first latch to that perfect trio. He sat back replaying the scene, enjoying what he imagined in his sleep countless times. This was real. His eyes teared up.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Morgan didn't mention the order to Emily or Reid. He wanted to ignore what Hotch did yesterday.

"It's a new day so probably everything gonna be fine" he murmured to himself as he settled to his desk in Quantico.

"Why? Something bad happened?" Reid answered as he placed his bad on the desk across Morgan.

"We lost the game" He answered.

"You're still not over it" Reid smiled. Morgan forgot to reply as he saw Hotch enter the unit. He was late, for the first time ever. He raised his brow.

"Hotch's not feeling okay" he said after a while, watching how his boss madly walked over to his team.

"Really?" Reid asked now also staring Hotch walking in. Morgan nodded keeping his glare frozen on the figure moving away to his office. Reid quickly took out the printed case reports from his bag and followed Hotch.

"Hotch..." He called but his boss continued to walk away.

"Sir? I have the reports" he said feeling ignored a little. Hotch turned back suddenly and snatched the papers from his hands.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked his friend.

The clone stared up at that face, all the tasks related to this agent swirling in his mind. He needed to show who the boss was here. He was mad, at how much he had to do in such a small time. Last night was torture trying to be all fatherly with that little child. He surely didn't know why but anger was pumping inside him like he had no control over his actions.

"Mind your own business" He answered trying not to be too harsh. Reid's face puzzled.

"But-" he spoke and Hotch turned suddenly grabbing Reid's arm painfully.

"Mind...your...business" he repeated squeezing the limb in his strong hand. All watched around him, the action unfolding in front of them.

**PLEASE review to tell me how this chapter was. THANKS a lot in advance. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews. (just a little busy with summer things!) **_

**Chapter 4: The New Face**

"What do you want from me?" Hotch insisted again tugging at the belts pressing him into the bed.

The professor just walked around him who seemed to be lost in his own work. Hotch signed loudly and placed his head back down. He had been questioning the man countless times since he regained consciousness but he had no luck. The man just hummed around him. Based on his surrounding, he knew he was in a lab, a very advanced science lab with posters of human karotypes charts and DNA images. Hotch was confused. He had no idea why his back was on fire, why he was here, and if his team was on the lookout for him already or not.

The evening approached pretty quietly and the team remained busy with their work. It was still pinching them how Hotch treated Reid in the morning. Maybe he was upset over something, perhaps need help but they refrained from any more scenes. Hotch too didn't come out of his room until it was time to leave. He left without any goodbyes and the team just stared his exit.

Morgan gulped thinking back to how Hotch got mad at the trio relation. It could explain why he treated Reid so harsh in the morning. He placed his arm around the tall lean shoulder beside him. Reid stared at him in amazement.

"I guess he needs some space" Reid told Morgan who signed.

"There's something else too" Morgan finally let out to his friend of what occurred yesterday.

The clone was eager to rush home and end the hell already. His training was nothing close to the real life. It was all too much, so many people, so many expectations, so many tasks. He felt overwhelmed. On top, when he got home to escape everything, a little human was awaiting him. The son was the most difficult to handle. He asked questions, showed his drawings, his toys. He demanded food in the middle of the night. This was happening too fast. Maybe, he should start his mission right away before anything else is exposed. He went to bed tonight thinking tomorrow he will plant the first seed of destruction.

So, the morning arrived with a case awaiting at the round table. The team went on with usual but Hotch remained exceptionally quiet. He didn't take much part in the details. He had no clue about profiling. He was just a very new life in this world. The pictures on the screen spoke horror stories. He studied the faces around him, realizing how easy it was for them to stare at them and not wonder.

He knew at the end of all talks, he had to call for wheels up. He remembered his lessons. The chairs moved backed as everyone rose to leave but Reid remained back and threw a weak smile back at his boss. Hotch looked away to show he was not about to have any company.

"Reid, get ready to leave. We'll catch on things after" clone spoke when the agent refused to leave.

"Sure. Just know I'm here if you need anything"

In the plane, it was strange for the clone to travel in air for the first time. He was holding the arms of the seat as it took off. The team watched seeing their boss in a new avatar. He was never afraid of flying before, Rossi noted.

Hotch quickly realized and straightened up. He assigned the team their tasks before landing. He made sure the trio was separated at all costs. He took Emily with him when the plane finally came to a stop. He let Emily drive the van to the police station. He still wasn't excellent in his driving skills yet. After setting up the station, he sat back recalling his next task. Emily.

"Emily, there's something you need to know" He began and she turned around to see him. She made a face.

"I can't have you dating around two of my agents" He spoke but received a laugh in response.

"I am serious" He said and she regained her posture.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to sort it out before any consequences arise" he went on.

"Is the problem with the relation or with doing it with two agents?" She asked.

"Both"

"But-it's nothing serious" she explained.

"I'm not a fool" Hotch answered back. Emily felt like receiving a slap from a man she trusted more than her life.

"I don't get it" she said not knowing Hotch was coming from.

"It's simple. There must be no dating amongst the team. Anyways, if you think Morgan has lot of other women and it's only a matter of time before he cheats on you. And, Reid. Well, he's just a desperate little boy" He explained. Emily almost fell back hearing him. She had no words to say to such an unimaginable situation.

"You, on the other hand is one fine lady. You can still explore for better options" Hotch went on and on with the bashing of her lovers. Tears built behind her eyes and she chose to leave immediately. She ran for the restroom not believing it was not her dream but reality. Hotch, out of all people called Morgan a cheater and Reid desperate.

Emily had no courage left to ask Hotch anything anymore. She ignored him for the rest of the day until Morgan and Reid joined her in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. She was pacing madly when the boys joined her. The distress on her face melted both their hearts. Morgan went first.

"Princess, what's killing you?" he asked.

"Hotch-he's-" she spoke but Morgan understood immediately and pulled her in a hug.

"NO worries, we'll figure out something" he patted her back. She stared back at concerned Reid who too pulled a calming smile on his face. The words haunted back in her ears. But, suddenly her arm pulled back forcefully when a strong hand broke their hug. Emily stumbled back.

"What 'the hell, man?" Morgan snapped but his jaw fell when he saw Hotch sternly standing there.

"Ho-tch?" Morgan asked.

"Keep your distance" Hotch ordered.

"But Hotch that's not how you treat someone, that too in middle of a public spot" Reid forwarded not liking how some people around were now staring their way. Emily was still shaken up with the impact of the pull.

"_Really_?" Hotch stepped closer to him.

"And, we are currently off our work anyways. You can't-" Reid kept on talking until a loud slap on his right cheek pushed his head aside. Morgan quickly pushed Hotch back not understanding what just happened. Emily gasped.

"Back off man, something wrong with you?" Morgan yelled. By now, everyone in the lobby had their attention. Reid couldn't raise his eyes any longer.

"This is my team, my rules, my orders and you better learn to follow them!" Hotch sneered and left the trio is chaos. Without wasting a second, Reid too rushed away, hiding his face. Morgan and Emily followed him but they were stunned. It didn't make sense. Hotch was not himself. He would never physically abuse his agent like this. It broke them, totally.

"Reid!" Morgan called out to the agent running for his room. He caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't" Reid pushed him back, his face red with embarrassment .

"REID!" Morgan grabbed his face and tilted it to examine the impact.

"Let go" Reid pulled his hands off himself, feeling ashamed.

"I am sorry. I couldn't control" The clone spoke over the phone.

"You know they are profilers!" Professor yelled "they'll have us figured out in days!"

"I know but I can't control my anger. He was talking back to me. He was so rude" clone justified.

"Oh, stop it! Hotch loves his team. He would never slap any one of them!" Professor smashed the glass in his hand as Hotch stared him. He couldn't understand what he was talking about. It was surely about him and his team.

"What should I do now?" The clone asked.

"Damage control!" Professor threw the phone aside, fused in anger.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Hotch tugged at the belts.

"Please!"

"Why am I here?"

"Are you even listening?"

The clone knew he had to undo the harm before it got out of his hands. He rushed to his agent's room and knocked twice. Reid opened the door in his pajamas. He looked clearly hurt.

"Can I come in?" He spoke in his sweetest voice.

"Only if you will tell me 'why'" Reid said and clone quickly nodded and allowed himself inside. Reid sat or almost fell on the bed. The silence stole the moment between them. The clone watched the agent squirming under his stare. He knew he had to apologize but he just wanted to slap him again. It was something about the boy, forcing him to beat him, just for pleasure of it. He quickly blinked the thoughts aside.

"You didn't had to hurt me" Reid spoke up. Hotch snapped out from the trance.

"I know...and I'm sorry" Hotch said. Reid looked up. Not even a hint of guilt on that face. It was odd. He gave Hotch time to explain himself. He was never slapped in his life by anyone, not his mother, not his father nor any elder. So tonight it felt bad. He could even report such incident to the Chief.

The silence clearly showed that Hotch clearly didn't know how to explains himself.

"Why did you slap me?" Reid stood up, eye to eye.

"You were being rude, disobedient. After all I am your Boss" Hotch answered.

"Disobedient? Hotch, what happened to you? You're talking like some stranger" He went on. The clone couldn't let the conversation stir this way. He started to sweat, afraid that the profiler was up to something.

"No, why are thinking I'm any different now" Hotch gulped down. The professor would get so mad if this agent figured him out.

"Since the last case, you're not quiet yourself anymore" Agent stated. The clone lost it at that. He was being profiled so easily. He suddenly grasped the agent's arm and jerked him close.

"So what if I have changed? You better learn to deal with it" Hotch sneered scaring Reid for the first time.

"Hotch, let go of me" Reid demanded.

"And if I don't" Clone grabbed his other arm as well and shook the slim agent violently.

"This is your last warning, you talk back to me ever again or in fact if you even tell anyone about our meeting, I'll make sure you don't see another light of the day" Hotch's grip tightened twisting the agent's face in agony.

"Hotch?" Reid lost his words, too shocked to say anything.

"Don't test me" clone said and forcefully threw the agent behind. He liked how powerful it made him feel when the agent full of attitude fell to his feet and whimpered.

"I'm done being nice to you" Hotch said and finally slammed the door on his way back. Reid felt he was in a dream. His mouth was wide open, his ears disbelieving, his eyes denying the reality. Hotch could never said those things. Hotch was like his big brother, his guardian almost. It hurt to see him change into someone like this. Maybe, it was time Hotch's sanity slipped away from constant emotional troll. Maybe, he was suffering a mental disorder now. Or what if he is just tired of Reid, of taking care of him. Reid felt lonely, suddenly. Hotch's threats stirred all unsettled thoughts. He was afraid to admit that his beloved ones might be tired of him now.

**Please Review. Of Course the clone is the evil Hotch lol! He's gonna mess up everything soon :) You have any ideas for the messing up part. Is there something you guys want to read about related to clone and team. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Our Love**

Emily couldn't sleep. It hurt her. What happened today hurt her feelings. The slap was felt by her too, as if Hotch had slapped her. She knew how sensitive her love was to such insults. But, she was a strong woman, unstoppable. So, in the middle of the night, she threw her blanket aside and jumped out of the bed. In the cold dark night, she felt lonely and wounded for some reason. What Hotch said and did to them surely had left internal wounds of disbelief. But she was not ready to let go of her new found love yet. They were everything to her, the entire meaning of her existence beautifully converged into them. The guilt of knowing how hurt Reid might be stole her sleep away. Without even putting the shoes on, she made her way out in the hallway to the room across her. she had the card to unlock room, they all shared such things with each other. She slowly let herself in the lightly dimmed light. The lamp on one of the side was still left on. She smiled at the sight of her love sleeping soundly. He was all the way to one side of bed. Emily gently lifted the warm blanket and got under it. She felt so good feeling another body nearby her. She slithered lightly until her hand could trace his right cheek. She signed as the slap scene snapped in her mind again. So, she bent and kissed his cheek light and he stirred a little. She then wrapped her arms around him, like she was with a cuddly teady. She hid her face in his messy hairs, smelling so nice and happy. She could lose her sanity right them. This was life for her, the calm that radiated when they were together. With him all around her, sleep slowly descended and she ran to the world of dreams.

She was lucky to have such people in her life. Morgan was what her heart wanted since she was a young girl, someone defined, dominating but gentle, wild lover but overly caring. And, when she grew up her ideals grew up as well. She was drawn to humble and intelligent man like Spencer Reid. Half of her heart wanted someone like him, smart, adorable, so full of life and himself. He was self-made person, someone hard working, empathetic and a very gentle lover. It's like Morgan was the beat to the slow violin of Spencer. Both together created the music Emily would die for. One without the other was not complete.

Emily woke up after hours. The curtains clearly showed the morning peeking behind. It was another day, they had to get the case done. She stirred up, untangling her limbs from Reid so unwillingly. He too stretched a little. Emily bent over the bed to pick the fallen teddy bear from the floor. It was what Garcia gave him on his birthday two years ago. He carried it everywhere with him. She placed the teddy on top of him. He finally opened his eyes.

"He wants to cuddle" She whispered pressing the bear unto him. He quickly wrapped his arms around it and smiled adorably. Emily quickly lowered to kiss his cute nose. She, then traced his cheek again.

"I'm sorry...on Hotch's behalf" She said. His sleepy eyes turned sad, realizing what yesterday unfolded for them. He looked away, certainly upset.

"Spencer...You know Hotch would never do such a thing without something being terribly wrong" Emily said while ceasing his hairs, trying to comfort him.

"I know" he exhaled.

"We will talk to him, ok" she kissed his cheek again but he turned away this time. Emily lifted a little, inches away from his face, trying to read the sadness on his face. And, suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh you guys are having party without me!" Morgan whined as he literally jumped on the bed.

"Just trying to cheer our genius here" Emily replied. Morgan lightened up and moved to the other side of the bed and strongly lifted his genius up to hug him.

"You cuddle the bear while I cuddle you" he whispered in Reid's ears. All three were now lying on the bed, trying to figure out the mess Hotch was creating in their lives.

"Wanna talk about it?" Morgan asked as he locked his legs between the warm legs of his love.

"NO" he replied. Morgan lifted on his elbow to see the sad eyes of his friend. It killed him to see him like that. He had promise to never let such gloom fall over his lovers until he's alive.

"I know, just how to fix it" He said cheerfully and started to tickle anything exposed of the genius.

"heyyyy!" Reid whined and moved away. Morgan quickly pulled him back.

"Not so fast" He said and started the tickling, pushing, shoving of each other. Emily watched the two boys laughing. It finally eased her heart. It was always a pleasure to watch them wrestle for tickle. She couldn't contain the laughter in her anymore. She too decided to join.

"Quick, grab his arms" Morgan said while stuck in Reid limbs and the blanket. Right now the genius had him under control. He wasn't going to just get tickled.

"No, Emily you're on my side" Reid spoke as he felt his arms being pulled back letting the tickling monster escape from under the blanket. She started to laugh while managing to get the genius lie back down on the bed. Morgan joined in.

"NO, STOOP!" Reid laughed and tugged, knowing he was falling back. Emily successfully pinned him down and Morgan sat on him. He wiggled his fingers in air and slowly lowered his hands toward the whining boy.

"AHHH!" Reid closed his eyes, hating the moment of anticipation for the tickling hell.

"hey, how did you get this bruise?" Emily suddenly broke the laughter staring down at the milky arms on the bed. The sleeve exposed bruises on Reid's both arms. Morgan too looked.

"What?" Reid asked staring at both their eyes. Morgan traced the marks with his finger. It looked fresh. A hiss escaped Reid's mouth. Morgan frowned.

"Reid?" He asked again. Emily let go of his wrists allowing Reid to examine his arms. He gulped down realizing how painfully Hotch had grabbed him. Should he tell them?

"Hmmm..." He could only say at that instant. Morgan grabbed the arm again, examining if the bruises were from a specific material.

"Stop!" Reid pulled back. He pushed Morgan off him.

"How did it happen? It wasn't there before" he said lifting himself off Reid and settling on the bed beside him.

"It's nothing new...no worries guy" Reid decided to not let them know yet. He didn't know how screwed Hotch was right now to betray his orders.

"Don't you lie to me now" Morgan spoke up, irritating the young Genius a lot.

"I'm not lying" he replied.

"Then how did you get bruised?" Emily asked.

"It's my body. I don't have to answer you" Reid said annoyingly and pushed himself off the bed. Morgan couldn't let it go this easy. He too got up and grabbed his love from behind.

"We care...that's why we are asking" Morgan said in his ear.

"Let go of me now" Reid madly stated.

"Morgan..."Emily called from behind and signaled him to stop harassing. He opened his arms and Reid quickly got away to the bathroom. Both Morgan and Emily eyed each other in frustration.

XX XXX XXX XXX XX

The clone sat in his assigned room, not sure of how to approach his team today. He was so upset about yesterday night. He wanted to apologize to the young agent and let him know there was nothing wrong but instead he made it worse. He seemed to not know how to be nice. Could he trust the agent to remain quiet about this issue? What if he told the others? The whole plan would fall apart and the professor would surely kill him and the agent.

A knock on his door alerted him. He opened the door to see Agent Rossi smiling back at him. Oh no, he was not ready to face this mastermind yet. He thus far had managed to stay away from him but now he was standing in front of him. He cleared his mind quickly. He needed all his focus now.

"Just wanted to ask if you were ready to leave" Rossi asked. Hotch pulled a smile in return.

"Ready as ever" He showed his suit to him.

"Let's grab some breakfast then" Rossi said and the clone panicked again. He had no other choice but to go along.

Both sat on the counter in the main lobby ordering. The clone thought maybe the trio told this old man about yesterday's incident. He cursed himself. He should stay away from that doctor before everything is ruined. But, what if Rossi knows. He gulped down. This was becoming hell.

"Chief called me few days ago" He started. Rossi stared at him.

"He knows about the relationship between Morgan, Emily and Reid. They're threatening me to fire them" Hotch said all in one breath. He tried to pull a sad face. Rossi stilled.

"How did they come to know of it?" Rossi asked shifting right.

"I guess, they weren't careful enough" Hotch tried to sound sad and hopeless. Rossi continued to stare him. The clone was trying all his best not to look back. What was this profiler now doing?

"HOTCH!" Morgan shouted form a distance. Both turned back to see an angry agent folding his arm.

"How are you do that to Reid?" He asked "you know you left bruises". Rossi frowned.

"Oh.." The clone felt like he fell from a cliff. So, the young agent told them. Anger and stress collided inside him. Reid was going to pay a big price now.

"I wanted to clear things up with him. I was apologizing but he kept antagonizing me" He spoke. Rossi felt lost in all of this. How come no one told him anything.

"So you decide to hurt him" Morgan spat.

"Please, don't get me wrong. It wasn't my intent. I was simply trying to apologize" Hotch desperately tried to escape the profilers now.

"You slapped him first and then decided it wasn't enough and left those bruises on his arms!" Morgan raised his voice to which Rossi stood.

"Not here" He grabbed Morgan.

"Rossi, something is _very _wrong with our unit chief" Morgan explained to him. The clone wanted the earth to open up and engulf him but he rather stood up.

"All you guys care about is him..only him.. Does anyone even cares that I might be in trouble or something... No! I'm heartless or something, right!" Hotch spoke and left the scene. Rossi's eyes popped out of his head. Hotch never spoke such emotionally before. He surely was in grave trouble. Morgan too stared back at Rossi.

XXXX XXX XXXX XX

The clone rushed towards the elevator trying to get to the phone as soon as possible. The doors slide open revealing Emily and Reid. Emily stepped out and out of chaos Hotch slammed inside the elevator and closed the door before Reid could step out. The elevator started to lift up. He forcefully pushed the agent back, knocking all air out of him.

"Hotch.." Reid whined.

**Please review. It motivates me to write faster and better. Thanks for reading thus far. What do you think is going to happen next? I love hearing your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Justsaying= Yes, I agree I am a very immature writer with English as my second language. I apologize for all my mistakes. I try to spell check and everything but some silly ones always slip out. I promise I will try to improve. Thanks for letting me know :)**

**Chapter 6: Unrevealed **

"You told them!" He shouted grabbing the shoulder of the doctor and pushing him into the back of the elevator.

"I didn't. They figured it out themselves. I swear" He trembled with fear not liking how close Hotch suddenly got. The clone could sense how scared he made the agent. He liked it. At least it wasn't like the barking Morgan or Rossi.

"You wanted them to know. That's why you showed them the bruises" Hotch pressed unto the trembling body even further until there was no space for breathing. Reid was done with Hotch on all levels. He was beyond normal now.

"Noo...why are you doing this?" Reid whimpered trying to get Hotch to see sense again.

"Cause I have gone mad!" He shouted "Deal with it!"

He then took his gun out suddenly and placed it on Reid's forehead. The clone really wanted to see how much more fear he could trigger.

"Now if you want to live another day...you better go down and clear things out with the others. GET THAT!" He ordered. Reid never felt so trapped before. He needed to breathe, to push Hotch off him already but he couldn't do anything other than stare in mad eyes.

"This time, I won't let you go!" He sneered before finally backing off. He fixed his suit and turned away before the elevator could stop. Reid was still trembling. He had to control himself. He had dealt with bigger problems than that before and never feared such a situation. Where was his courage now? Maybe because it was always the bad guys he was confronting. Now, it was his own boss, his own friend threatening him. Was he really gone mad? He needed help and Reid had to figure out a way to give it.

XXX XXXX XXXXX XXX

The professor entered the lab. He needed to free the boss before he lost his mind. He kept shouting at him for days now. He brought in some food and water. The restraint man quickly lifted his head to see his captor approaching.

"Hello Aaron Hotchner" The professor finally spoke directly to Hotch and for some odd reason Hotch's restless soul finally eased. He was not forgotten.

"How do you know me?" Hotch asked, exhausted at the useless play of his captor.

"Who doesn't know the Unit Chief of beloved BAU" He replied. Hotch frowned.

"What is that you want from me?" Hotch went on with his luck. The professor went on to undo a belt that was placed on his ankles.

"Your team" Professor replied after a while.

"Why am I brought here!" Hotch spoke in a much serious tone, hating how calm the professor acted.

"I can't have two unit chiefs running around" Professor said. Hotch lost his patience. In a blink of an eye, Professor walked over to Hotch's face.

"I want you doctor to be my doctor, your brunette to my wife, your friend to be my pet's food, your-" Professor quickly stopped realizing it was too early to give away his plans. Instead, Professor allowed some freedom to Hotch so he could sit up and eat. He still let some belts holding his captive in place. He knew the man could attack him and try to escape. Hotch went again on a questioning spree but Professor was done for the day. He simply walked out of the room to watch the camera feeds from his clone's surrounding.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXX

Morgan stood there, frozen. Rossi patted his shoulder in disbelieve. They could never imagine that a day would come when they will see their leader scatter like this. It was sad. After Haley died, Hotch had to work even harder to stabilize his life. Rossi's heart ache realizing how much his mind has tolerated over the years.

Reid walked in the breakfast lobby to see the two agents lost in thoughts. Their faces stunned. Hotch must have created a scene here.

"He probably needs to take some time off work" Reid suggested quickly.

"Did he really hurt you?" Rossi walked over to him. Reid gulped fighting his own emotions.

"He never intended to" He answered.

"What happened all of a sudden? Why now?" Morgan panicked rubbing his head in distress.

"Hotch is in trouble. And like always, we will work together to help" Rossi stated.

XXX XXXX XXXX

The clone decided to not show up for the case today. His team needed to know that he was upset and trying to set things straight. He remained in his hotel room, chatting with the professor, working on his next move before the team strikes.

It was around evening when he heard a knock at his door. He panicked realizing that Rossi was here to chat. He had to let him in and act all sad. Rossi sat on the chair across him.

"So, what's bothering you?" Rossi spoke lightly. Hotch looked up, exhaling.

"Someone's threatening me" Clone replied. Rossi shifted forward, clearly attentive.

"I'm under a lot of pressure" he went on "And now is the time I need my team to support me the most"

"Your team is always here but they need to know...whose behind this?"Rossi went slow, not trying to over whelm his friend.

"You all have to trust me" Hotch appealed with sad weak eyes. Rossi wanted to ask so much more but this request put all his worries aside.

"Aaron...we trust you that's why we...I...I want you to know you are not alone. Whatever has happened in the past few days is bothering us...I can't see you in such condition and not do anything about it" Rossi spoke his heart out. Hotch pulled a small smile.

"You can trust me as well" Rossi went on. The clone hated how stubborn this mature agent was. He gulped down and proceeding with plan B. He nodded at Rossi.

"Are you willing to help?" Hotch asked. Rossi stood up and walked over to him. He wanted nothing more but to help his lost friend.

"This remains between us"

XXX XXXX XXXX

Emily laid in the Hotel's swimming pool tonight. She needed to sort her feelings for Hotch. It was clear to the whole team that something was wrong, a danger luring over them. Rossi informed everyone that someone was watching the team closely and Hotch was pressurized to act a certain way. Everyone had to be more cautious now.

It was like case upon case. Emily closed her eyes, taking in the nighty scent of the city, of the water. She had already forgiven Hotch but what bothered her the most was how violent he had became. He wouldn't attempt such an act even in extreme pressure. JJ and Morgan walked over to her, settling beside her. They too were worried. Rossi had texted all of them to gather here after 10pm to discuss their future. For now, all three remained quiet, thinking of their own perspective on Hotch.

It wasn't long before Rossi and Reid joined them.

"He's not himself" Rossi began right away.

"It's not even him...I don't know how to explain it" he went on "Hotch is...it's not him".

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"He looks different, he has fresher skin, less wrinkles...no scares..it's odd" Rossi's voice reflected clear confusion.

"How's that even possible?" JJ added.

"Only, If he's another person and not Hotch" Reid said.

"Don't tell me you're again talking about a twin now" Morgan mocked.

"Hotch has no twin anyways" JJ said.

"He could be brain washed" Emily added.

"But how is he looking different" Rossi went with the same point.

"So are we saying...it's not Hotch?" Morgan asked with utter disbelief.

"Only one way to know...as silly as it sound...I need to verify him" Rossi explained.

Emily actually laughed despite how serious the situation was.

"Are we really doubting that he's not the same person anymore?" she asked.

"An abandoned evil twin perhaps" Reid smiled a little.

Rossi let the group share a few jokes here and there but he knew exactly what to do next.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXX

Everyone decided to call it a night but Morgan stayed back and let others go but Reid. He pulled his arm. Reid turned back and received a lovely smirk. At this time, the place was almost empty. Morgan stepped a little closer and actually held Reid's head between his hands. He wanted to stare in those hazel eyes once before he went to sleep alone.

"Nothing gonna come between us. The world better know that" Morgan whispered but Reid's eyes widened in fear rather in love. He was looking somewhere else, to be exact.

"Hey- baby boy?" he called but Reid quickly backed off. Morgan turned around to see where Reid was staring. A jolt of electricity passed thru him when he saw Hotch standing there, listening to everything.

"Hotch..." Reid exclaimed.

"And I trust yo-you all.." Hotch's voice broke down.

"You were spying on us" Morgan asked.

"My team..." Hotch's eyes sparked tears. Reid's heart melted from that sight.

"My team thinks I'm-" A cry escaped Hotch's mouth this time.

"It's not what you think" Reid stepped forward but Morgan grabbed his arm.

"I really have no one" Hotch's tear rolled on his face leaving Reid gasping.

But before anyone could react, Hotch turned and ran out. Morgan quickly called after him and followed.

"HOTCH!" He chased his boss who was running towards the parking. He was confused as why Hotch was suddenly running away. He ran through the parking, passing car by car. Morgan was close behind him, trying to reach the unstable man. In his run, Hotch took a sharp turn at the end of the lot and took his gun out ready for planned action. As Morgan approached, the bullet surprised him. The shot fired echoed in the night and Reid who was still far away halted in his path abruptly.

**Please Review to share your views. The clone is running all over the places. The team is in real trouble now! Next Chapter: Hotch meets his Clone and one of his agent ;) (guess who?)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for late update. Enjoy. **_

**Chapter 7: The Black Van**

Reid gasped loudly as terror shook him. His feet were frozen on the ground, his eyes on the end of the lot. A slow creeping shadow appeared on the wall. He wasn't ready to face his boss yet but suddenly the lonely parking lot in the night became even darker. Hotch held a gun in his hand and sent death stares back to where Reid was trembling.

The clone had it. The real threat was over. Morgan was going to die, once and for all. He started to walk, pointing the gun right at the doctor who was now backing off. His true fear was hidden in the darkness but the clone knew just how scared he was.

Reid, he really didn't understand what happened. Where Morgan was? Why was Hotch ready to kill him?

"Hotch..." He said, backtracking.

"Are you mad?" Dr. Reid said "Where's Morgan?... HOTCH!"

The clone didn't respond, just smirked at the agent. Wasn't he suppose to be a FBI agent? He looked pathetic freaking out like that. But, Reid could never fear anything in this world anymore except the madness of own beloved ones. After his mother, Hotch was walking the same path right in front of his eyes. This one much more worse and intense. He knew nothing could stop the advancing steps of his boss.

"Hotch...what do you want?...Just put that Goddamn gun down" Reid said and stopped walking.

"NOW" the professor spoke in the earpiece of the clone and he quickly lowered his gun.

"Reid...Spencer, I need help. They're coming after me" Hotch quickly softened.

"Hotch...Just relax and give me that gun" Reid switched his mindset to now dealing with a victim "I'm here. I can help you".

Hotch walked over until he was standing right across Reid. He was panicking, his hand trembling with the gun.

"You shot Morgan?" Reid asked, trying to hide his panic behind his words.

"No, they did" Hotch answered pointing to thin air.

"You need to come with me, I know where they're heading" Hotch insisted.

"But-Morgan needs-" Before Reid could say anything more another shot was fired from nearby and both of them shook with shock. Hotch quickly grabbed Reid's arm and started to run off from the lot. Reid, having no other choice, not understanding who just fired another bullet just let himself be pulled by Hotch, his boss. Right now, all fears aside, he needed him.

Both ran out until a black car on the other side of the road came into sight.

"Over there" Hotch yelled and Reid followed, quickly letting himself inside before he too became a victim. Both of them were out of breathe when Hotch struggled with the key and ignition. He had to drive off before they got to him and his doctor. The clone inside him was smiling, knowing exactly what to do next but the Hotch was panicking.

Reid was frantically looking back, here and there, trying to spot the gunman. Another shot and the back window's glass shattered. Reid's heart fell out of chest as Hotch pushed the gas pedal to instant acceleration. Suddenly, a black van zoomed behind them on the empty road chasing them down. Another shot came from the back and both quickly ducked.

"We need to call the police!" Reid yelled as the van now sped up to their vehicle, window to window. The fear in his eyes was clear, momentarily clouded by his logic, the intense training of staying calm for the sake of own safety was clearly shown off the agent on the passenger seat. It made the clone cling a little inside. Looks do deceive, he thought.

As the vehicles chased each other on the lonely roads, Reid started to look for his phone, to quickly get help. The clone swiftly took a sharp turn knocking Reid off the seat and into the front dash. He felt the air thumping out of his body on impact.

"Are you okay, Reid?" Hotch asked trying to move away from the black van as it suddenly sped to overtake them.

"I think they got Morgan!" yelled Hotch.

The van surpassed their vehicle and rushed ahead. Hotch pressed the gas pedal to its limit, trying to stop them. Reid couldn't comprehend what was happening. He sat back, this time buckling himself. In moments, the van turned its way into a low traffic, almost no entry zone. The rough road had no lights, just enough space for the cars to drive on.

The darkness suddenly surrounded them from all corners, no civilization in sight. Reid wasn't scared but he just realized he had no gun. He again, attempted to get his phone out.

"OH DAMN IT!" He threw his phone aside realizing that the signal were gone. The black van kept leading them deeper and deeper inside the unknown field.

"I think, we should retreat. We need a backup" Reid suggested. The clone laughed in response, knocking all senses of Reid at the same time. He frowned back.

"What, are you scared?" Hotch asked, the smirk not leaving his face. Reid felt the sudden twist of his gut. A new sense of danger now filling his attention.

"No...but it's not safe" he reasoned.

"I'm right here. You're safe with me" Hotch looked his way, his eyes as evil as possible. Reid felt like he was looking right back at a devil and not his boss. Abruptly, Hotch hit the brakes as the van in front stopped.

"OH...what now!" Reid's feet fell cold. Two men came out of the car and walked towards their car. Hotch took his gun out but instead of pointing it to the men, he placed the gun on Reid's forehead. He was caught by surprise, a small gasp escaping him.

"Slowly raise your arms up" Hotch ordered.

"But-Hotch?" He asked instead and his side door flung open. The man too had a gun pointed to him. He felt trapped.

"I'm not your HOTCH!" the clone replied "Get out of the car"

The man from behind grabbed Reid's collar and dragged him out of the car into the dark night. The cold breeze attacked him, he stumbled his way out, trying to understand the betrayal unfolding in front of his eyes.

"WHERE'S MORGAN!" Reid demanded as Hotch walked with the other man.

"That's where we'll take you" He said.

"I don't wanna go...just leave me" Reid answered as the big man beside him quickly pushed him onto the front of the car, pinning him with this weight. Without any delay, a blindfold covered Reid's eyes.

"HEYYY! Stop that!" Reid started to struggle his way out, all his fears coming alive.

"Who are you? Hotch?" He said but no one answered. He felt himself being dragged away from the car and into the grassy path.

"Where are you taking me?" Reid demanded.

"Hotch, you can't let them do this, please, Hotch.." Reid plead as he tried to resist the two men now forcing him forward. What had he done? Was Hotch gone mad? Reid hated the dark, the uncertainty.

"Please..." he whimpered not liking how quiet everyone around him was.

XXX XXXX XXXX

Morgan drank his painful cries, his arm was bleeding. The bullet still piercing his flesh. He struggled to stand up but fell back. He couldn't believe that his own boss just shot him. With his other hand, he quickly retrieved his phone from his back pocket. He dialed for help.

"Dave.. Hotch shot me in the back parking lot and took Reid away..." Morgan spoke sending chills down Rossi's spine.

"Stay calm. We are on our way" Rossi rushed out of his room and literally smashed Emily's door open.

XXX XXX XXX

The professor eagerly waited for his guest. It was earlier than he had planned but this meeting couldn't be delayed any further. The young agent was unto him faster that he had anticipated. Professor peeked out the dinning window for the thousandth time this night, his excitement had no limit. He wanted this agent to become his agent for so long and tonight marked the beginning of his reign.

This time, there were two cars flashing their lights into the darkness. The professor stood up.

"They're here!" He exclaimed to himself. His partner was here. Everything would become easy now. The loneliness would vanish too but that would be after he gets Emily. He smiled. In minutes, the door was going to open. He quickly fixed his hairs and cleared his throat. First impression is the last impression.

And, the door opened, the two men dragged the agent inside, blindfolded, frustrated. The professor felt tears filling his eyes. His dream becoming real just shook him. The men kept walking until they pushed the young genius to the dinning chair. Both stood at each side, with their guns ready to shoot. The clone stepped in the house with the handcuffs.

"Where am I?" Reid demanded again when his hands were pulled behind the chair and locked in cuffs.

The professor couldn't find his voice. He lost all his confidence now that the real thing was in front of him. He gulped down, finding his courage back. This wasn't high school, this wasn't college. This was his home, his dream and his agent. But, just the voice of that boy was enough to rock him, then what would his eyes do to him. The professor signaled the men to leave the room. The clone remained to aid his master.

The professor slowly walked near the bounded figure. He was still, possibly trying to sense his surroundings. Professor kneeled in front of him, eyeing the perfect human. He could smell Emily off him. This made him mad.

"Who's there?" Reid asked and the Professor backed off, shocked. He knew he was anti-social and he rarely talked with any other humans but this was heights of embracement. He had practiced all of his beforehand.

"Dr. Reid" he finally managed to speak.

**Please Review and leave your thoughts and reactions. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hotch Inn**

The professor quickly took the blindfold off of Reid with his shaky hands. The agent quickly stared back, into the deep sad eyes. The surrounding were nothing of what he anticipated. It was a warm tiny, cozy room. It even smelled good, like fresh cooked food and fruits. But, the most shocking of all was the man in front of him, kneeling before him.

The middle aged man, in his white coat, glasses and grey hairs had tears in his eyes. For a potential unsub, he looked quiet decent, actually pretty handsome. But the tears were literally rolling down his face. Reid was puzzled. It should be him crying like that, knowing Morgan was in trouble. It was ironic.

"Who are you?" he asked the sad man who quickly wiped his tears away.

"Sorry 'bout that. This wasn't supposed to happen" He stood up replying. Reid remained quiet after this and watched the man walk away. He didn't look dangerous at least, Reid thought.

"I am-" Professor turned back, slowly gaining his confidence. The agent wasn't reacting very violently anyways.

"-honored to have your presence here...I'm so sorry to cause you any trouble but there was no other way to get you here...to your destiny" He said.

"Where's Hotch? What do you want from him? And Morgan?" Reid asked ignoring what Professor just said.

"Questioning is good. It's the first sign of intelligence. We will be perfect together" he said.

"Answer me!" Reid raised his voice just a little to startle the professor lost in his thoughts.

"Why am I tied? What do you want from me?" Reid asked, now more politely. The professor just stared back, no expressions. And, then walked back to his spot and kneeled.

"What did you dream to become as a child Dr. Reid?" Professor asked.

"I'm not answering you until you at least tell me your name?" Reid proposed, tugging at the handcuffs with frustration.

"Who I am right now is irrelevant but together we will become something worthy, almost like challenging the whole mankind" He replied.

"I don't understand what do you want from and my team?" Reid asked, feeling the psychopathic rays radiated from the man.

"I want you to work for me. I will even pay you, give you a house, car, every luxury you can dream of. There will be a contract and stuff but trust me with the level of your intelligence the mere FBI is not doing the justice. This-my project is what you need to do" Professor tried to explain.

"What?" Reid asked not understanding the delusional man any further. Why would an employer kidnap him like this, that too with Hotch acting all weird and even shooting Morgan down.

"It'll make sense soon" The professor rose up and placed the blindfold back on the shaking head. He needed to start on his presentation soon, of his thesis, of his research and show the agent around the lab. The in-progress clones were also ready to be displayed. He smirked and walked away.

XXX XXXX XXXX

The ambulance was there before Morgan could pass out in the lot.

"He-took Reid" He babbled when Rossi helped the paramedics with Morgan.

"Which way did he go?" Rossi asked.

"Straight ahead..." Morgan winced.

"On it...we'll a search party right away" Rossi let the stretcher go and stayed back to join Emily and JJ.

"You think Hotch is going to hurt him again" JJ asked.

"Hotch is pressured into doing this...I bet someone else is behind this" Rossi suggested as they rushed towards their SUV. It was time to chase the night roads to where Reid and Hotch could be. So, they drove, fast and furious. Three agents were down in split of a moment and Rossi knew that this night was going to be pretty heavy.

XXXXX XXXX XXXX

The professor returned to his lab and saw his clone patiently waiting there for him.

"How did I do?" Hotch's clone asked spotting his master.

"Very well. I know past few days were quiet hard on you. So, time for you to rest" Professor replied. He quickly went over to his working bench and extracted a needle out from the box in front of him.

"You think, it's gonna be safe?" clone asked as the needle was being filled in with some chemical.

"Of course, this is going to be the real fun part" he replied and continued to walk away, opening a glass door, entering where Aaron Hotchner was lost in his thoughts.

"Time for your to get home" Professor announced and jerked the injection powerfully in Hotch's arm.

"What-did you give me!" Hotch yelled, feeling sleepy by seconds.

"I can't have you remember anything...for now but I promise you'll be back soon" was all he could catch before he dozed off.

The professor watched until the tired eyes finally closed down. Perfect. He quickly unbuckled the belts and switched the bed into mobile mode. He then pushed it out of the room and into the back side of the lab. He let the garage open and approached his car.

He couldn't wait to know how the real Hotch will be viewed by his team now that he was back. He contained his laughter inside and slide the sleeping agent in the same car that his clone just drove from the parking. He then, got into the driving seat and drove off.

His plan was to just get out of his zone, so the nearest shopping mall was good. He parked the car in the dark night and came out. Right behind him, there was another car following him. Without wasting another moment, he hopped in the car to see his clone driving.

"Let's go home"

**Sorry for a short update. I wanted to at least upload something. Promise, updates will come faster after I finish my final exam of my Bachelors! Only a week away. Review Please! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Thanks for all the wishes for the exam. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. It will make more sense now. The real Hotch is in the car abandoned in the mall parking. The clone is gone back to his home (which is Professor's residence/lab). **

**Chapter 9: Revelation **

The night reached his deepest phase. And there was a helpless man lying in an unknown car in middle of a dead sleeping town. There was no one around for miles. The moon even disappeared behind the clouds letting the darkness reach every corner. There were no street lights, no mall lights. Just utter darkness surrounding Hotch. It was rather fortunate for him to be lost in his sleep or else the empty streets would give him the chills of his life.

XXX XXXX XXXX

Rossi knew how dangerous this hour had become but he kept the search on. At times, their van was the only vehicles for miles ahead on the road. There was no sight of anyone, let alone Hotch or Reid. They decided to take the next exit and search the small streets. The backup was on their way, probably searching a different location. All three of them were quiet, for now. It was still hard to believe Hotch actually shot Morgan. Their boss, their leader, their Hotch wanted to kill Morgan. Emily gulped her concerned back when they spotted a small vehicle parked few miles ahead.

"Garcia, where're we?" Emily asked on the phone.

"It's the City Center Mall"

Rossi halted the car coming close to the abandoned vehicle. Emily quickly took her position, her torch and gun pointing in the direction she was heading.

"It's unlocked" she mentioned when Rossi got to the other side with JJ.

"There's someone in there" JJ exclaimed.

The light pierced through his closed eyes. Hotch felt his head swing. He pushed himself up on his elbows, blocking the light entering the car. He had no idea how and where he was. The door flung open and the torturing light moved away. That's when Hotch saw Rossi saying something. He tried to listen but his ears seemed to be not working.

"Hotch! Where's Reid?" Rossi asked right away noticing how clueless his friend seemed.

"Aaron?" Rossi moved inside and finally Hotch could hear again. He cleared his senses, trying to comprehend what was happening before him.

"Wh-at?" Hotch murmured.

"You took Reid with you. Where is he?" Emily asked from behind.

"I don't know. Where am I? What's happening?" Hotch asked looking around, trying to figure out why he was sleeping in this unknown car.

"Rossi...why am I here?" Hotch kept on questioning. Rossi backed a little. He knew Hotch was trying to deceive them, not telling them where he had taken Reid.

"Hotch. You know better. Where's Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Reid?" Hotch stared back at them. His world was swinging like a swing. Why was Rossi looking so angry? Did he do something wrong?

"Rossi. I don't know. I-"

"It's enough! You shot Morgan just hours ago and now you disappeared Reid somewhere. What're you trying to do here?" Rossi almost shouted back.

Hotch's face twisted in agony. The words fell on him like thunder. Maybe he was dreaming. Yes, this was not real. He would never do such a thing in real life. He turned his head around. He needed to wake up now.

"Hotch, please tell us where Reid is?" JJ literally begged. Hotch grabbed his head, closed his eyes, trying to deny the voices, the accusations, the questions. He wanted to wake up already. Rossi grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the car. Hotch couldn't believe how silent the night was.

"Listen, I'm asking for the last time before the backup arrives and arrest you for shooting Morgan. We want to help you" Rossi tried to calmly order.

"Dave, really. I don't know what you're saying. I didn't do anything. I don't know where Reid is. I don't even know how I got here" Hotch pleaded seeing how his teammates were staring at him, with disgust. In the background, the police sirens were ringing their way towards them.

Hotch's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe where this was going. His eyes had the true surprise that even shocked Rossi. The old profiler could not deny the true face of fear right in front of him. Did Hotch really forgot everything all of sudden, literally in few hours. He shook his head, dropping his arm aside as the police cars zoomed their way.

"You're going to jail" Rossi exclaimed "I can probably stop them if you tell us the truth."

"O GOD! I wish I knew!" Hotch snapped, now backing off as the officers rushed out of their vehicles.

"Stop. What's going on?" Hotch asked staring right at Emily, who turned her head away. Both of her lovers were in danger and she couldn't go anything about it. On top, the melodrama by Hotch boiled her blood.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Spencer tugged at the ropes holding him down. He hated being bounded and blindfolded. He gulped down realizing that Morgan must be in danger after being shot. His mind was flooded with questions of all kinds. But most of all, why had Hotch brought him here.

"I'm not your Hotch!"

It echoed back in his ears. Spencer wished his could rewind the moment back to confirm what he heard. He remembered begging him to help him against the strange men. But he was just standing there, smirking, like he was involved with them. Where had his Hotch gone? It made Spencer cling inside knowing that another father figure in his life had abandoned him, leaving him in the hands of unknowns. But why?

Suddenly, the blindfold was pulled off jerking the agent. He opened his eyes to find the morning sun arriving on the new day. Before him stood Hotch holding a cup of tea. Honey garlic tea. Strange, Hotch never had tea before. Spencer adjusted his eyes.

"Hotch" He whispered.

"I'm surprised you still haven't recognized my innovation" Professor's voice stole Reid's attention. He turned to see the man in white coat staring back at him.

"He's dumb" the clone commented. Spencer gasped hearing the words coming out from Hotch's mouth.

"You-work with him?" Spencer asked Hotch, the pieces finally falling together.

"It's much more interesting" clone replied knocking Reid's senses apart. How could he betray his BAU like this.

"He wants you to work here too?" Professor stepped forward with a knife. Spencer gulped. He then threw the knife at his way. Spencer closed his eyes, ducking aside but the clone caught the weapon before it could harm anyone. He walked over and started to the cut the ropes holding the agent down.

"I told you I'll kill you if you told anyone about me. This includes the knowledge of this job as well" Clone mentioned to Reid who all his life struggled to withstand all challenges to remain in BAU. Hotch pulled his arm and brought the agent to his feet. He then dragged him forward towards the laboratory. The professor led them through a maze of rooms until a large glass door revealed the most high tech Lab Spencer ever visited.

"You're a researcher?" Spencer asked, dazzled at the sight.

"Yes" Professor answered.

"What do you research about?" Spencer couldn't stop himself from questioning. The professor swiftly made a turn, sliding his shoes on the marble floor. He called Hotch over and placed his arm around his shoulder. Reid watched in innocence, waiting for the world to finally make sense. Professor smirked pointing over to his clone of Hotch.

"About Hotch?" Reid spat out in confusion.

"Actually, human cloning"

And, Reid felt as if a nuclear bomb exploded inside him.

**OMG, REID KNOWS NOW! Thanks for all the great reviews. I know I said back few chapters that an agent will meet the clone. I hope you see dots connecting now. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

** Gothic-Romantic99 : I read all your review! I am very thankful to you for your good reviews! :) **

_**Chapter 10: The Challenge **_

The morning sun was out already and here Rossi's eyes were hurting. They just wanted to close now but he shifted in his chair again, just to stir up his sleeping mind. He was still in the police station with JJ as Hotch was being investigated. He stretched a little noticing how JJ's head was falling to a side. She was asleep.

The door slowly opened and an officer stepped in.

"Our team is still searching for Dr. Reid since agent Hotchner never revealed anything" he told Rossi.

"So, now?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure if he actually did anything. I mean while examining his body before registering in the police office we noticed a fresh bullet wound on his back. It's all stitched up and healing. I think he was shot a couple of days ago. Do you know anything about this?" he replied. Rossi's mouth fell open. How come Hotch never talked about it?

"What?" JJ asked rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Yes but there's no hospital records for any surgery or even a clinic visit for Agent Hotchner. So who sew him then?" Asked the officer, leaving the agents more lost than ever.

"Ohh-my" JJ gasped.

"I think someone else is behind all this." Rossi finally replied "He wasn't being himself for last few days. I mean-God!"

"For now, he's in the prison but I hope we can find the source of this mess soon" Officer answered.

"Did you ask him about the bullet wound?" JJ said.

"He's not answering. He's not talking to any of us" He said. Rossi stood up to leave. He walked with the officer to the temporary prison and from the corner stared where Hotch was sitting. His head had fallen down, in his hands, like he was in a state of shock. He looked devastated. Rossi's heart melted. Someone was ruining Hotch's name and it was up to Rossi to do justice now. He wanted to talk to Hotch but what good would that do. Hotch was in wrong hands. This time their boss was the victim. He needed to gather the team and get started on this case. But, what team. Reid was still missing and Morgan was still healing in the hospital. Maybe, it was time to work alone. Rossi exhaled tension out of his lungs and slowly moved out of the sight.

XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX

"Actually, Human cloning"

"Excuse me?" Reid almost yelled.

"I know, I know. It is impossible, this and that" Professor went on "but just imagine how lucky you are to stand here before me, meeting the greatest scientist to ever exist. I have done it what millions couldn't even dream of".

The clone watched the expressions on Agent's face changing from anger to fear then amazement. He smiled when the agent finally shifted his eyes on him. He was completely analyzing every part of him, trying to match him with his Hotch's body. Of course, he looked the same. In his fifties. How?

Reid had read books, thousands of journal articles on stem cell research, on attempts of regenerating new organs, on gene therapy, on replacing DNA sequences, of virus being the vectors. He knew a lot. He remembered how Dolly the sheep was cloned. The DNA copying, annealing, decoding all in his mind as he pictured a new Hotch forming before his eyes. He felt his feet losing blood. Where had he come?

"I never expected silence from you" Professor stepped forward.

"Hotch-Ho" Reid mumbled, every piece falling in pieces, the slap, the threats, the shoving in the elevator, the firing of Morgan, the chasing of black van, the kidnapping. It wasn't Hotch. It was never Hotch. He didn't know what to feel anymore, happy or sad.

His Hotch was missing but all this time, all the pain and betrayal wasn't from him. Reid's head started to hurt realizing what was going on in this world. Why Hotch? Why the clone?

"Dr. Reid, say something" Professor said.

"Where's Hotch?" He asked, trying to calm his senses.

"Will you work for me?" Professor asked instead. The clone just watched them both. Reid couldn't take his eyes off him.

"No!" He exclaimed.

The rejection, it fell like thunder on Professor's heart. For once, he was thinking of not being lonely anymore.

"Dr. Reid, please think about it" He insisted.

"You're gone mad!" Reid yelled "Where's Hotch?"

"It's greatest project ever. Don't you want to be part of it?" He asked.

"NO! Human cloning is illegal!" He said.

"Okay. I can wait then..." The professor quickly retrieved a gun from his back pocket. Reid's eyes widened.

"You're no use to me anymore" He unlocked his weapon and pointed forward. Reid instinctively backed off.

"On the bright side, I'll make my own Dr. Reid from your DNA and he will not say no. I can probably even speed up the process now that your whole body will be at my disposal" he said aiming the gun at him.

"Please...listen" Reid stumbled as he moved back. The so-intelligent looking professor was suddenly a psychopath, ready to murder him for his disobedience.

"Hear him out" The clone suggested and the professor's anger elevator to another degree but he lowered the gun.

"You-never order me again" Professor replied to the Clone.

"You know nothing! This agent in front of you is the master manipulator. He works for the FBI. He's smarter than everything you'll ever encounter. You think he not going to try to save his old Hotch!" Professor turned back to look at Reid "He's lying to me, to you. He's gonna try every mind trick he knows to escape. But, this time it's not going to work. Because he's against me. I'm his match. I'll intersect his every move cause I'm just as smart as him"

Reid knew how bad guys liked to brag about their greatness in attempt to cover up their evil acts but here he was playing him, flattering him and insulting him at the same time. This was going to be the toughest brain he'll ever encounter in his career. After all this psycho actually had the clone of Hotch standing right beside him. An impossibility of science!

The professor scolded the clone a little more giving Reid time to think. The challenge from this unsub really appealed him. Reid wanted to prove him right and show how smart he actually was by arresting this illegal scientist. Reid wanted to crush his ego and save the day. This drive, he rarely felt it in everyday cases but this was his chance. The unsub sure was his match which was interesting.

"I accept your offer" Reid suddenly spoke, shocking the professor who rapidly turned back with a smile on his face.

"Great! But, I know you're saying yes because you want to challenge me. Good competition is healthy for the research. We'll have tons of fun!"

XX XXX XXX XXXX

The bars blocked parts of his sight as he tried to look outside. The officers chatting around and running with papers, coffees and their files. Hotch's heart ached seeing how the roles were switched. He bent his head away not looking at betrayal anymore. For me, the whole world had gone against him. How will he ever forget the way Rossi talked to him in the car. The tears were threatening to break free but Hotch gulped them down. Wasn't this what he had done all his life? He drank his tears, his pains, his sufferings all this time?

Hotch never wanted to break down. He felt this was letting the miseries of his life to win over him. Nowadays, he life had become much better. Jack was adjusting and his team was like his family. He had found a friend, Rossi, who stood with him all this time. And, suddenly over night, all of this was gone. So, he was on the verge of breaking down. He closed his eyes.

He couldn't remember shooting Morgan. How could they even think of accusing him for such a treachery act? His back ached again as he rested against the wall. He was shot himself. Someone tried to kill him too. He rubbed his back against the wall harder, as pain teased in harder. He wanted the pain to clear his foggy memories. He pushed harder, scraping the wound roughly. Another great wave of pain swapped inside him.

Who shot me? Why was I shot? When was I shot?

Another wave of pain and a room of darkness. Another scrap and the behind of his couch. Another push and the man holding the gun at him.

_"Come out come out where ever you are. It's time to say goodbye" _

Hotch opened his eyes. The bullet hit him in his memories. He remembered falling on the ground. He knew two people were talking after that. He moved away from the wall as finally he felt a piece of his mind returning. Two people invaded his house, shot him and then...

He was in the car, with Rossi and others. The police chasing him for abduction of Reid. Hotch's mind wanted to make more stories, anything to fill the gaps. He banged his fist against the floor in frustration.

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'M SOOO HAPPY TO READ THEM ALL! I will update faster now that I'm totally free. (I had wedding of my friend)-sorry for being so late :) _


	11. Chapter 11

*****Hopefully Chapter is 10 working for everyone now. **

**Chapter 11: Explosion **

He flipped through the pictures again. His eyes stuck on the group photo in front of a beach. The whole BAU gang smiling in bright sun. And, there was Hotch in the middle holding his child on his shoulders. The true happiness were on their faces.

The clone examined each face again. True contentment and friendship. Even his untrained mind could feel the emotions exploding from the picture. Hotch lived a happy life. He had family, friends, Jack, a good house and a respectable job. The clone watched, thinking how he was just his shadow and nothing more. He was nothing himself. A part of him was sad at that thought. The illusion that all of Hotch's things were his started to hurt. Why can't it be real? Why can't he be Hotch in real?

He looked up as Dr. Reid stepped in his sight. He looked up, sadly.

"So, what should I call you?" Reid asked. The clone stood up from his spot. The professor left them here while he prepared for the recruiting process.

"Hotch..."clone mumbled confusingly.

"But that's not you" Reid said. The clone fell silent staring back in hazel eyes which were determined to win over the professor. Reid knew the key to creator is the creation itself.

"I-I don't know" Clone replied, looking back at the picture book in his hand which the professor prepared for him for training purposes. Reid noticed the picture in his hand, trembling.

"This was in Cuba two years ago" Reid spoke and smiled back at the clone.

"Do you know where Cuba is?" Reid asked. The clone closed the book and set it aside. The frustration clearly trolling on him.

"What are you trying to do?" The clone asked instead.

"You are the first human clone to function normally, or who appears to be normal. I'm just curious about you " Reid talked, his intentions to dehumanize the perfectly human clone in front of him. He still couldn't believe that the man staring back at him was created in a lab and not in a womb. It's was impossible to even think about. The professor must be a mad genius who must have spent decades on this research. He doesn't look that old. So, why human cloning? What does he want to accomplish with Hotch's clone?

"Can I see that book? Is it your training guide" Reid asked.

"No" The clone grabbed the book and walked out the lab. Reid felt so awkward seeing Hotch's face but Professor's words coming out of the same source or body.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XX

Morgan stirred a little as Garcia stared back in his sleepy eyes. His cloudy vision finally settled after few attempts of regaining consciousness. His head was spinning, the anesthesia slowly swaying away.

"Baby BOY! You're up!" Garcia cheered. He had to smile back at her voice. Just then, Emily too entered the room. Finally, he was awake after his surgery. She walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand. She kissed it gently.

"Did they find-Reid?" Morgan's raspy voice questioned. Emily shook her head in despair.

"We found Hotch but he has no idea where he took Reid" She replied.

"BULLSHIT!" Morgan yelled but the fresh wound quickly had him weakened again.

"Rossi think someone is doing this to Hotch" Garcia added to ease the creasing forehead on the bed.

"Where did Reid just go?" He sighed. Emily stood up not standing the thoughts of them separated like this. They had to be three, forever, as they always planned.

"Gonna go back to the station" She let the others know. Morgan closed his eyes in pain, the pain of betrayal. How will he ever stand Hotch again who so daringly shot him last night? For so many years, he trusted him with his life. And, this result just was so unfair. Morgan wanted to scream at Hotch, to bring back sense in him.

"Where's JJ?" He asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

"She had to call Haley's sister and Jack. They still don't know anything" She replied.

XXX XXX XX

The professor was checking upon the progressing clone stages, adding necessary factors to stimulate different stages of fetus development without the womb. The timing had to be perfect for it to work. The clone entered the lab watching the walls filled with glass cases with unmade humans.

"What's my name?" He asked, startling the professor. He quickly finished his work and looked back.

"You forgot?" Professor questioned.

"I'm not Hotch. I'm his clone. So, what should my name be?" The clone clarified.

"You are Hotch too. You share the same DNA. You are derived from him, you are his part. Your name is Aaron Hotchner too" Professor explained in his most polite voice.

"Dr. Reid said I'm a different human" Clone said. Professor smiled "I'm nothing like him. I'm not real"

"That's just his desperate little tries to make you feel different. Remember I told you he's a master manipulator. He has training for it" Professor replied" Don't let his words alter your mindset".

The clone remained quiet for a while.

"So, what's next now?" He asked.

"Hotch is being transferred to another facility for further questioning. And, that's when you'll strike. I need Dr. Reid to go little coo-coo here" Professor said.

"I have to stay in prison now!" the clone whined.

"Just for a little while, I promise" Professor pated his back "the procedure is written in Book IV"

The professor watched as his clone walked out the room ready for the next stage. He quickly walked to his cabinet and drew the recruitment kit out. He then walked to where Dr. Reid was examining the lab setting. In the side of the room, there was a large bed with belts hanging out from the sides. The bedding felt as if someone was lying on it for a long time. Reid panicked imagining Hotch lying here sometimes ago. But, where was he now.

The professor entered the room, smiling.

"Yes, Hotch was here" He told Reid who straightened back up.

"Where's he now?" Reid asked.

"Let's start the procedure for entering you in" He said instead. Reid raised his brow at his reply. He watched professor draw a big needle out of his kit.

"Just need a little blood sample from you, just in case you choose to resign or run away" The professor explained.

"NO!" Reid panicked "I'm not gonna go anywhere now"

"I know. This is just like signing a contract but with blood" Professor smirked.

"Aren't you excited to actually enter my cloning lab? Let's just get this contract aside fast then" Professor loved the fear on the agent's face. This only meant he was successful. The intelligent doctor was afraid to give blood because he knew Professor could turn this around so easily. This fear, this status was all the professor ever wanted to accomplish. He could clone anyone so everyone was scared of his powers.

Reid chanted a mantra inside his head. Don't let him do this. Don't let him do this. Don't let him do this.

XXXXX XXX XX

The officers were all getting in their designated vehicles. Hotch was been taken to higher investigative officials back in Quantico. He sat on the back seat surrounded with police. He sighed realizing how terrifying this looked. Hotch, the unit chief of BAU was the culprit here. He just wished he remembered where Reid was.

The crowd full of journalists and cameras approached their vehicle.

"The FBI unit head actually attacked his own team members. Whose to trust them now for public affairs" Hotch heard one of the reporters say. His heart sank. He was a terrible person now. The door closed on him as a rush of reporters attacked the car while the police backed them off. The driver sat inside waiting for the chaos to end.

Hotch just wanted to cry now. The tears slowly broke all barriers and rolled down his cheeks. Where had he come in life? He lost so much for this job, for this team and this was how he was being treated now. Haley must be cursing him from heavens. Hotch started to whimper. He could take everything but not the hateful eyes of people towards him. He was the bad guy now. Another sob escaped from him. The driver turned back this time watching the mighty FBI unit chief drenching in tears.

But, he closed his eyes, trying to escape from here. He didn't realize when finally the crowd was tackled and their cars were moving away. They drove silently on the road. An officer was sitting beside him as he refused to look back at anything. Everything about everything was strange. He was shot, someone tried to kill him days ago and now he was accused of attempting murder of his agent, Morgan. There was something missing. He wanted to find it out even if it meant digging old graves!

And, suddenly something hit the windshield of the car in front and seconds later a explosion resulted knocking all cars off the road and in flames. Hotch felt falling out of the exploded car. The impact so sudden, so powerful, he felt he was dead for a moment.

He couldn't move. Something was hurt inside him. He remained still where ever he was. He opened his eyes to see a tree and his car burning in flames with some officers still inside. The smoke rose up, as sirens were ringing. The disaster was done. His heart was beating faster and faster. Until a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He turned his head to see a man sliding him back into another car few meters behind the explosion.

Hotch saw more men sitting in the car. They quickly approached him and started loosening his clothing. His injured body allowed only mere resistance against them. The clothes were quickly taken off and a blanket was thrown at him. His vision only allowed a small view of another man standing in the bushes now wearing his clothing, the bloody suit. Hotch shifted the blanket away, watching from the side window as the man turned quickly turned his face towards him.

The air inside Hotch's lung knocked out at the moment when was himself standing outside. The man was just like him. He blinked few times but the man still appeared to resemble him. There was another Hotch. More police sirens were not approaching as the car which now had him started to race away. Hotch felt utterly confused. His eyes still on the man now running towards the exploded car. Who was he? Hotch looked back at himself, his hands, his face. Hotch never had a twin brother. Was he hallucinating? Does he have a look alike in his world? Why was there an explosion and then swapping of him with this man? Hotch felt he was submerged in boiling frustration. Nothing made sense no more. Did he just witness another version of him or was he officially insane now?

**Please Review to share your concerns and comments. I think the story is now reaching the climax. Do you think it is going slow or at the right pace? Thanks again for all YOUR SUPPORT**


	12. Chapter 12

**thementalist2 = **Your question might be answered in this chapter :)

**Chapter 12: My Blood **

News channels were flashing breaking news. Three police cars ended up in an explosion as the BAU head was going for further investigation. Rossi watched the TV from his police station. His head shaking as three officers were announced dead at the site. Hotch was taken out alive. He was rushed to the hospital now for complete examination. Emily stood behind him gasping at the TV.

"GOSH!" She exclaimed.

"It's confirmed someone else is framing Hotch" Rossi spoke as he quickly gathered his stuff to leave.

"But why?" Emily questioned.

"That's what I'm about to find out" Rossi slammed the door as he rushed towards his car to see Hotch.

XXXX XXX XXX

The professor saw the men dragging the injured boss back inside the lab. He knew the timing was yet again perfect. His team will now think that he was innocent and someone else was behind this. So, they will let him go. But, unfortunately that would be the clone in freedom again and not the real Hotch. Professor felt proud seeing how everything was nicely falling in place. He was just too smart for this world.

He returned back to the lab where Dr. Reid was sitting, signing all the papers. He walked in and again prepared the needle.

"Dr. Reid are you scared of needles?" He asked, mocking the bravery of the agent. Reid's mind was twisting and turning, planning and failing, trying to make a way out, to reserve his blood and his own DNA to himself.

"Absolutely not. I was a drug addict long ago. Needles are jokes for me" he answered trying to be as confident as he could in front of the professor.

"Oh, really?" Professor surprisingly asked.

"And, they still let you work in FBI" He asked.

"Yes, I am just _that_ smart" Reid replied. The professor smiled remembering how afraid he became when he first met with this doctor. Now, within a day he was feeling as if Dr. Reid was forever here, in his life. He liked him. Only if he was his little brother!

"Please place your arm out for me" Professor requested. Reid's heart started to beat faster.

"What guarantees me that you're not going to use this for cloning?" Reid asked.

"I won't need a clone if I got you here" Professor replied and himself grabbed Reid's wrist. He pulled his arm open and tapped his vessels a little. Reid was afraid, sweating with anticipation. He had no other way but to plan a murder for this professor. The sooner he dies, the sooner the things will be restored. He was too dangerous to be left living. His research could end humanity in chaos. He must be killed.

The needle poked his tender skin. The professor seemed professional doing his job, like a MD doctor. He must have a medicine degree too. Reid didn't know what path to take. Either take time to profile the entire life of Professor or just simply kill him. The needle started to fill with his blood. He didn't want to panic, thousands of cells were being taken away from him, each filled with his identity, his DNA.

The professor took his time, drawing as much blood as he could with the huge needle he had. He could at least make 10 clones of Dr. Reid from this sample.

"So you were a child prodigy. I suppose it runs in your DNA" Professor said. Reid was frightened to even talk during the process.

"Here we go" Professor finally drew the needle out from the skin.

"Your contract is established"

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Rossi raced to the Emergency department. Another Officer was declared dead due to intensive internal bleeding. He walked over to where Hotch was kept. But, before he could enter an officer grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Something is terribly wrong here" Officer Patrick said.

"Hotchner's bullet wound is gone!" He said and Rossi stumbled back a little.

"WHAT?" he let out.

"There's no scar even" Officer added.

"How can that be? HOW? HOW?" Rossi almost yelled in frustration.

"Do you really think there are look alikes in this world!" He asked the officer madly.

"How else can we explain this?" Officer asked.

"It can't be that simple!" Rossi's logical mind twisted painfully, look alikes were like fairy tales, like dragons and unicorns. But, everything would made sense with a little twist of reality. Hotch would never shoot Morgan, never disappear Reid, never lie to Rossi. Maybe supernatural things existed. Maybe we all have look alikes.

"Okay, there are two Hotch here. But which one has the wound" Rossi asked himself out loud.

"I think the wounded one is the look-a-like. He wanted to escape the prison so an explosion was set up to swap him back to safety" Officer postulated.

"Explosion was part of the escape plan" Rossi mumbled "but why return the real Hotch now"

"So the innocent one can be punished" JJ added as she entered the conversion she was listening to few moments ago. Rossi's head shook bad. He swiftly turned and slammed the door of the room. Hotch was lying on the bed, wide awake.

"Where were you?" Rossi directly asked. The nurses quickly left as the Officer and JJ entered along side.

"Dave, I don't know" The clone answered as sadly as he could "I don't know what's happening. Just, help me please, Dave".

JJ's eyes were wet hearing such heart wrenching pleas from her Boss.

"How do I know you're the real Hotch?" Rossi asked instead.

"I am Aaron Hotchner" his voice cracked "How can I prove it to you?"

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I was locked away somewhere for days until this afternoon. I don't know where and how long. I- I was waiting for you guys. Where were you?" Hotch spoke. Rossi let his guard down as he started to walk closer to his hurt colleague.

"How's Jack? Is someone taking care of him?" He kept asking questions.

"First someone kidnaps you, then Dr. Reid...The other look-a-like shot Morgan. Whose next on this team?" Officer asked.

"It's a personal vendetta against our team" JJ added.

"Morgan is shot!" The clone gasped in surprise.

"Someone is trying to ruin your name, someone who has got your looks" Rossi explained the panicking friend.

"But you're safe now. We'll make sure no such swaps are made again" Officer added.

"I'm sure that look-a-like is a part of some sort of team. They could have taken Spence too" JJ said.

"Whatever it is, they're a dangerous team. They easily killed three police officer today. Three families will suffer cause of them" Officer sighed in anger.

"We need to start on this case immediately" Hotch ordered.

XXX XXX XXX

The Professor opened the door to his inner world of clones. The 22 digit long code was entered first, followed by another 9 letter validation password. Reid felt like he was in a sci-fi movie. The first door led into a small hallway where a steel wall slide slowly to allow entrance into a huge dome shaped lab. The walls were filled with glass cases, with different colored liquids running up and down, computer screens, stop watches, un-made fetuses, half-done human clones, all displayed. Reid's eyes could never imagine such a sight in this life. It was like watching a see-thru womb. It amazed him, but disgusted him at the same time. The professor walked aside, turning on more lights, revealing all sorts of unknown instruments working automatically. This place felt like out of the world, another planet, another dimension.

"Welcome to my lab, Dr. Reid" the professor turned back. Reid couldn't help but notice how young the professor looked. He must have needed so much time to have accomplish all this. He could never have done this all alone.

"How old are you?" Reid asked randomly.

"That's not important. What I've created in my time will last forever." Professor turned to walk again.

"How can I work with you If you don't tell me your name or age?" Reid asked "It's important for my work ethics".

"People used to call me Savonski" He let out "But I rather not have a name given to me by others"

"So, that's why you never named the clone either" Reid added.

"He's Hotch's clone so he's Hotch" Professor replied. Reid felt sad, for some reason, looking around at the power of a human mind, the extent of such experimentation. Savonski, seemed to have done the impossible. He made humans, live in his lab. Reid was in an awe of admiration but it was sad how intelligence was so tangible to psychosis. The professor could have done better things, change humanity with good intentions but here he was wasting his talent. And, this was sad. How will Reid be able to kill such a man now?

"Why? Why did you do this?" Reid asked in despair. Professor folded his arms and smirked.

"Shouldn't the question be 'how'?" He said.

"Why did you clone Hotch?" Reid asked sadly.

"I'm not giving up the reason behind victimology here for your profile against me. I know how you operate but you have no idea about me" Professor replied.

"I want to help you Savonski" Reid said, trying to establish an emotional relation here. The professor laughed in return. It was odd to be called by his name. He couldn't remember when was the last time anyone called him Savonski.

"Of course, that's why I hired you" He replied.

"You're destroying yourself. I can help you out of this trouble. Once the world knows, they'll have you and your creation killed. And, they'll make sure all your research and work is never mentioned again. You'll be a forgotten man" Reid uttered the truth.

"Tell me Dr. Reid. Why would anyone want to revert my research? What's done cannot be undone. The clones have entered this world and you can't kill them all. They're human lives after all" Professor said instead.

**Thank you for all your GREAT reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Dead Ones**

Reid felt he was shivering at the thought of more clones. The professor now called him for the lunch. Reid wasn't hungry. He just wanted to be alone. The dining table was filled with food of all sort. They personal chef was roaming around in the kitchen. The professor took off his lab coat for the first time in front of the Agent. He looked so much more normal now. He sat on the head seat and placed a napkin in his laps. Reid noticed every movement he made, every word he uttered. He was profiling him, up and down. Professor might be smart, no doubt but Reid was no less. He was going to put all his learning together to bring this scientist on his knees.

"Dr. Reid, Do you know scientists in Japan were trying to clone an extinct species few years ago" He asked while cutting into his vegetables.

"Yes, I'm aware of that" He answered not even touching the food.

"But, they failed" Professor looked up.

"So you can clone extinct species in your lab too?" Reid asked.

"That's what my next project is going to be. But first, I'm starting on something even bigger" He answered.

"Really?" Reid felt he was in future.

"Cloning from the grave. Bringing the dead back. You know extinct things are dead too but if you are able to extract their preserved DNA, their cloning isn't a challenge no more" Professor explained.

"You can do that" Reid didn't know what to say.

"I can bring Haley back for your Hotch" He replied and Reid literally felt he was not in this world anymore. The power of Professor was beyond any unsub he ever heard of. Reid felt shaken, scared.

"I can clone Morgan's dad, Rossi's son, JJ's sister, back to life again" He went on. He talked like if he personally knew them all. Reid could bet they were being stalked by this man now.

"Which is why I need your assistance for my next project"

XXX XXXX XXXX

Morgan was feeling lot better by the night. Rossi and JJ joined them in the hospital room. Emily stayed back with Hotch. Morgan was sipping in some soup with the help of Garcia. His arm was still wrapped in bandages.

"24 hours since Reid disappeared" Rossi started.

"So we know there's a team of unsubs working alongside with a look-a-like of Hotch that entered our team and started messing around. They kidnapped Hotch and may have dropped him back after the explosion. Their prime motive is still unknown" JJ explained the case to others.

"WHAT!" Morgan exclaimed "You got to be kidding me, right"

"We already suspected that after how he treated Reid" Rossi said.

"It was _not_ Hotch all along?" Garcia's eyes widened in surprise.

"So why take Reid?" Morgan asked fuming. The room fell in silence, no one knew why was Reid taken. Was there a pattern? Is there a look-a-like for Reid too which will enter the team soon to destroy the team completely? How are they going to trust one another then?

"So what do we do with the Hotch in custody?" JJ asked.

"Are we even sure that's our Hotch?" Morgan added madly.

"I don't know" Rossi said.

"In order to act so like him, they must have stalked us or something" Morgan suggested.

XX XXXX XXXX

The clone kept hidden on the bed, pretending to be tired and sleepy. The lady Agent, Emily was sitting on a chair beside his bed, reading a novel that Morgan suggested few days back. But, her attention was more on Hotch than the words in front. How could she forget the slap so quickly. If this was the clone here, she wanted to launch a slap cascade. How dare someone slap her love like that? Oh God, she started to feel lonely suddenly. A whole day had passed she didn't hear Spencer talk, or smile, or just hug her. Her heart winced missing him. This case was so draining and complicated that she threw the novel aside. The clone saw how frustrated she was. He decided to inquire.

"Are you okay Emily?" he asked.

"I'm fine" She answered annoyingly and seconds later regretted immediately. What if he was the real Hotch? The clone watched her face return back to neutral. The woman was really beautiful, he could see why the Professor had dips on her. He wanted her in his house next. All the plans and tasks playing in his mind. But for all, he wanted them to believe he was their own beloved Hotchner here.

"I hope Doctor Re-Reid- I mean did the doctor check on me yet?" He stumbled, his mind drifting off somewhere else. It's Reid, Reid, Reid, not Dr. Reid for Hotch. The clone regretted speaking up. The profilers were awaiting such mistakes. He wished he could reverse it all. Emily looked back at him and slowly nodded. The clone cursed himself inside. No.

**Please Review. I know it's a **_**very**_** short chapter but I wanted to update at least something. About cloning from grave, it's a conceptual idea so far in real research for genetics. I know it's scary! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: My Trio **

The night was falling. Reid was stuck in the lab, reading thousands of articles the professor wrote regarding his research but never published. He feared the world reaction or possible arrest for illegal procedures. Paper after paper, the words were of true genius. The professor stood strong on all biochemical grounds with Genetics background. He must have excelled as a student or perhaps was a child prodigy like Reid. In some way, it feared Reid to see what minds alike him were capable of. He was pleased with himself to have chosen the right career in life.

A light click at this time of the hour gained Reid's attention. He was all alone in a strange place. He knew his team must be going nuts about his disappearance and not to mention his lovers must be in chaos. Another click. Another sound and Reid was back on his feet, moving around the lab. The clone wasn't in sight since the morning. He must have gone somewhere, perhaps back to the team. Reid wanted to ran back to tell everyone the truth about their boss.

The sound was coming from the door beside the washrooms. He pressed the knob and the door opened to another lab-like setting. In the middle of the room, a small bed was placed with someone hidden under blankets. The grunts were coming from under it, the movement of person sliding the bed against the floor. It was like someone was struggling underneath it. Reid rushed over, removing the blanket off and revealing Hotch gagged there. His hands were tied to the bed, his face was covered in tears. Reid felt his heart skip a beat.

Nature had its way. It was something beyond the DNA of a person. In an instance, Reid could feel he was facing his own Hotch and not the clone. The build up of years of stress was evident on this face. Reid's mouth fell open finally finding what he was missing for weeks now.

Hotch tugged at the ropes again, probably to bring his beloved agent out of the trance. Without wasting another second, Reid was on the mission to remove the gag from Hotch's mouth. He threw it aside as Hotch gulped in some air.

"Reid...God, Reid. I'm so happy to see you" He spoke quickly.

"Hotch. I can't believe what just happened" Reid said while opening the knots above the bed. Hotch was free in a minute. He pulled Reid into a warm hug. Reid finally was at peace. The stinging of the slap returning to his memory and washing away instantly.

"Reid, I don't understand what's happening. Where are we? How did you get here?" Why does everyone hate me now?" Hotch questioned.

"Easy there now" Reid smiled a little. Hotch was probably sequester here for days, not knowing what the Professor was up to.

"You know, Rossi he accused me of shooting Morgan. ME! And, Emily she can't even look into my eyes, she's disgusted at me...what have I done?" Hotch couldn't resist not asking questions.

"Reid, you hate me too. Ha? Tell me please" He said it all one breath.

"Hotch. Calm down. I have it all figured all. You didn't do anything wrong. They are just as confused as are you" Reid said. Hotch wanted to cry more but he dared not let another tear out in front of his agent.

"How do you know they accused you?" Reid questioned instead.

"I was left in a car. Rossi found me and took me to the Police. They arrested me, questioned me non-sense. The press is after me. They think I kidnapped you" Hotch answered. The final piece of the puzzle fit in for Reid. Professor was beyond brilliant to have created such a dilemma. He had the real Hotch face the psychological taunts and the clone to create the rifts in the dynamics of the team. It made sense. They were swapped at times.

Reid inhaled some air and started on explaining the whole game to Hotch. He told him how the lab was for the clone and how he was exchanged. Hotch could never expect such a story to even exist let alone be a part of it. He had a living clone of himself. The man from the accident, changing into his clothes right after the explosion was his clone. They want him to be ruined.

"Hotch, remember the code word 'Erhu'. "Reid suggested "This way I'll know you're not the clone. Ok."

Hotch could only nod at this time. His world finally made sense, all thanks to Reid but it all was so wrong. He never deserved such treatment. And suddenly the case flashed across his mind. The mangled bodies with their digestive tracks unused as newborns. The seven bodies missing over the span of two years, the mentally retarded victims returning home as new people. It all made sense now. They were the clones. They were undone and untrained lives.

The professor kidnapped random people to experiment with their clones. He was not successful at them, so he let their lives hang miserably in the real world. Hotch's head spun terribly. This can't be happening. He grabbed Reid's hand for support.

"How are we going to fight all these clones?" He asked. Reid had no idea.

"Very well Dr. Reid" The Professor interrupted "Seems like you finally found your Hotch. But, trust me, even this one is after your trio love story".

"You don't know everything" Reid replied not understanding why Professor would bring in his love life at this time.

"You make me so happy Dr. Reid. I can't describe it to you" Professor replied. Both agents felt confused.

"You're so much more better than I thought" He answered not caring how their faces looked at his sudden entrance. Professor never had a friend, nor a lover, nor was anyone even loved by him. He felt Emily captured his heart but Dr. Reid seemed no less either. Maybe, he should have a trio with both of them. They would be the perfect trio ever, beautiful and exceptionally smart. He smiled. His heart fluttering.

"How many clones did you make so far?" Reid asked.

"Not enough" He stepped over to Hotch and suddenly retrieved a gun from behind him.

"Sorry Boss but now I have no use of you anymore" He lifted the weapon at Hotch.

"Oh no, no. What're you doing?" Reid panicked, Hotch backed a little on the bed.

"I brought him here so you could meet him one last time. Now, that's done" Professor replied.

"OHH, please no. I beg of you. Please don't" Reid felt desperate. Hotch was lost in their battle of words.

"Why not Dr. Reid?" he asked "We can't have 2 of them running around for too long".

"Please, let him live. I'll do anything in exchange. Please" He insisted.

"Reid stop" Hotch spoke up.

"Oh yah, you're sure you'll do anything?" Professor lowered the gun.

"YES" Reid panicked.

"Ok. I'll let him live here if you bring Emily Prentiss here within two hours all by yourself" Professor presented his next idea.

"NO!" Hotch exclaimed "We're not giving you another sample of DNA"

Reid felt torn apart. He had to decide now, for Hotch's live or Emily. What was he going to do? Let him have Emily hostage here too. Could he leave the lab to bring Emily and in return have him arrested somehow but Hotch's life would be at stack. Isn't he already at stack here?

"Okay, I'll do it" Reid replied after thinking. Hotch glared back at him, anger swimming in his eyes. He couldn't let the Professor have his way with his agents like that.

"Reid no, consider it my order" Hotch said.

"I'm so sorry to say but he now follows my order. He's my employee not yours" Professor interrupted.

"I can't let him kill you" Reid whispered back to Hotch.

"Very wise Dr. Reid" Professor said. Hotch didn't like how he talked about his agents. Hotch wanted revenge. He wanted to break free and beat the scientist to death like Foyet. But, he had trust in Reid. Maybe he could take advantage of his freedom, bring back-up or at least hint others or something.

"Let's get to work" Professor waved Reid to follow him. He smiled back at Hotch and quickly left the room, breathing in relief that Hotch was still alive.

XXX XXX XXX XX

The Professor had four men drive Reid back to Hotel where he was kidnapped from a night ago. Reid was made to dial Emily's phone. He wanted to sound okay in front of the men. Emily spoke in the phone not knowing where the call was coming from. She left the hospital room to attend the unknown caller. It was midnight already.

"Emily. Listen I need your help" Reid spoke right away. Her feet swept off the ground, the terror in her beloved's voice shook her world.

"Spencer, where are you?" She asked while running to the next floor to get her team.

"I'm okay but I want you to come meet me here, alone. Please it's important _don't_ let anyone follow you" He said what the men wanted him to say but with stressing the right words to alert her.

"Are you okay? Where do want me to come?" She panicked, racing on her feet, her heart pounding with each step she took on the stairs.

"My head is safe" He replied in the darkness of the car surrounded with angry faces glaring at him. His confidence was slipping away under their violent gaze.

"The hotel parking where _he_ shot Morgan" Reid played his words carefully, hoping to get the message across. The man beside him suddenly grabbed the phone.

"Emily, I _don't _love you_" _He managed to say before the phone was snatched off. The man grew angry at the useless sentence spoken without his permission, he grabbed the doctor by his collar.

"Stay in your limits boy. I'm not afraid to screw you over" He threatened and threw him back. Their work was done. Reid hoped this could get the case cracking for them. Of course he loved her but he never wanted her here. The man opened the door and let Reid out on the parking lot.

XXXX XXX XXXX

Emily flung the door open, knocking everyone on their feet. Everyone saw her gasping for air, shaking her head.

"Spencer ju-just ca-called" she managed to speak with her limited air supply.

"What?" Rossi grabbed her shoulder. Garcia ran to grab a glass of water for her.

"He's with the unsubs. They made him call me" she finally said the whole sentence, still trying to calm her breathing but his voice, the terror hidden behind it just snatched all away from her. She wanted to run to him now, not caring for any procedures, for any lives. She just wanted to see him already.

"What did he say?" Morgan panicked, rising from his bed.

"The real Hotch is with him. We have the clone in custody instead" She said.

"What?" JJ exclaimed.

"He hinted Hotch's safety by saying _'My head is safe'. _They want me over to the Hotel's parking lot all alone" She went on.

"GOSH!" Rossi punched in air, the frustration and stress trolling on him.

"He said it's important, he needs help" She went on, not believing how his love was suddenly in so much danger.

"Does he want us there?" JJ asked.

"He signalled me not to come but- we should do something at least. They can potentially kill them both if we-" Emily started to panic even more.

XXXX XX XXX

The Professor heard the words coming out of Dr. Reid's mouth. He knew how smartly he dodged the idiot men in the car. But, he wasn't like them. That doctor was clearly playing him. The angry scientist rose from his computer, smashing his earphones aside. He quickly called his clone. He needed to report every step back. He wanted trouble, more trouble for this team now. The team which gave him birth. He always belonged to them, didn't he.

"Dr. Reid just made a terrible mistake. He's going to regret this big time" Professor spoke to himself taking the gun out.

**Please leave your lovely reviews. I'm so eager to know your comments about this chapter. THANKS A TON FOR READING! **


	15. Chapter 15

***Apologies for such a delayed update. **

**Chapter 15: Destruction **

The professor felt betrayed, a sore loser, realizing how easily he let the Genius trap him. Damn it! It was all because of Emily, he thought as he headed towards Hotch and raised his gun.

"Your Agent just dug your grave" He said as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"Master, they know I'm not their Hotch!" A voice echoed from his earpiece. His clone was trying to contact him.

"What do I do now?" The clone asked and the Professor had to lower the gun down, for now. What if this plan was failing? He rushed back to his lab turning on his devices, trying to see what the clone was seeing, from the chip cameras embedded behind the eyes of the clone. He was still in the hospital room as JJ roamed the area with an Officer. Professor smashed his fist on his table. Maybe, it was time to let the world know of his existence. Maybe, he should come out. He quickly dialed his men. Agent Reid must die.

XXX XXX XXXX

Reid stepped out of the car while the men watched his every gesture. He simply started to walk away from the car to get to the center of the parking lot, the exact spot where he heard Morgan got shot. He so badly wanted to know if he was okay. He looked around to spot someone. He had to trust his team at this point. He turned back a little towards the car watching him. They had turned the car off.

He kept walking forward, each step heavier than before. In an instance he heard police sirens, helicopters suddenly emerging from the dark skies. His blood froze. Emily chose not to come, instead the whole force was now hovering towards them. Should he run back? Hotch's life was in jeopardy.

The car's engine turned on and it accelerated behind Reid. He turned to find a car racing towards him, trying to kill. Instinct took over and he started to run away. The car zoomed so close in no time. He started to run between the cars parked in the lot, through narrows ways but the men smashed all cars in their way. They were determined to run him over at all costs. Reid had never faced death and fear so close in his entire life. He wanted earth to open up and hide him but he did what he could do for now, run. The police joined in the chase, firing shots, yelling orders. Reid couldn't believe his team decided this. He could potentially die in this cat and mouse chase.

His heart pounded badly in his chest. The professor knew Reid's ability and that's why he send him here, to die. He took what he needed, his blood, his DNA. Reid's clone would walk this planet soon enough and this made Reid's head cling in fear. The car literally was inches away from him, he was tired, he couldn't run. The police car quickly collided with them, pushing them aside. Reid fell aside. The building's entrance was within his reach so he got back up, bruised and ran for the door. The car quickly followed him crashing the entrance door and driving inside. Reid managed to run inside. The whole building seemed to be evacuated. Glass were breaking everywhere, door smashing, cars screeching in the building, destroying everything. Reid heard gunshots. He decided to run up the stairs, the car collided there as the structure started to fall apart.

Reid didn't know he could run this fast but before the stairs could collapse beneath him he reached the next floor running for his life. The police had finally caught up to them, there was no way left to run. Reid thought he couldn't breathe anymore, his mind was still shut off, only survival was his goal. He kept running until few Officers grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room for safety. He was huffing badly. He fell to his knees, not knowing where he was anymore. Before he raised his head up, a figure ran up to him and hugged him. Without looking, he knew it was Emily. She was crying. The hell had broke loose.

Before they could talk, the officer ordered them to escape from the window where a helicopter awaited them.

"NO, I ca-can't go. He'll kill Hotch" Reid protested but was still shoved to safety before the first floor of the building resulted in explosion.

XXX XXX XXX

The building was burning in flames, the news channel breaking the news to the world. Rossi watched from the police station. Carefully, in high security the clone was quickly transported to the secure prison. But what they didn't know was that Professor watched everything from clone's eyes. He knew where they were heading.

The clone, he was just stunned at how things were going. So much chaos had spread and he felt scared. All the training couldn't hold his stress for him. He wanted to run away from all these people. He wanted to live like all others, have unique identity, a family, a job. But, he was still a machine which Professor operator as he wished. His mind was flashing terrible thoughts.

The initial years of his life, the Professor was all he ever needed. He took care of him, feed him, taught him how to talk, he told him stories, he made him comfortable. The clone closed his eyes now being locked up in darkness. He missed Professor, his creator. He is all he ever knew. He had to think this way, to keep his head clear. He had to do this for him. He opened his eyes, breathing deep. He will not disappoint him.

XXX XXX XXX

The BAU was on their heels. All of them were in danger. It all happened too quick. They had never done anything like it. Reid, their own agent was used as bait in this mission. It was risky but they had done it. He had done it.

There was Morgan literally jumping on his hospital bed. He wanted to take part in this rescue. He wanted to run to Spencer and bring him to safety. He was restlessly tossing on the bed, the anxiety over passing his pain.

Garcia was playing her part, assembling and guiding the rescue team with her GPS tracking skills. Rossi was with the clone, keeping an eye on the whole game. JJ was left with the Officer in charge of the whole case, planning, executing, identifying all possible unsubs.

Emily was with the rescue team bringing Reid back. This all happened within minutes after Reid made that alerting call. And, then there was Hotch, locked away in Professor's lab awaiting his death. But, he was happy that Reid probably was safe now.

XXX XXX XXX

It was time to show what he had done. The whole army stood before him, all awaiting his orders. He couldn't believe this was all real. He gathered them all in few hours. The clones stared back at their master who looked weak, physically. But he was master of all minds. He was the greatest man to ever walk the surface of this planet and the breathing humans copies were of evident of that.

Fear, that's how world submits. With his clones, he would create destruction just so he could fix up everything after. Professor knew FBI represented the highest security measures of the country. With them penetrated and betrayed, he would over throw the government in no time. The clones all had weapons in their arms. All lab made.

Professor, he just watched as they started to march their way out in the night. His men were killed hours ago in the fire. The agent, his agent Reid had managed to run away. His Hotch clone was taken in custody. But, he was of no use to him anymore. The professor followed his creation of hundreds of man and woman, walking out the laboratory for the first time in their lives. They were all pre-coded to be evil. Whose going to save this city now? Professor smirked as he too exited his laboratory, his home for the past decades, his birthplace. This was exactly where he had come to life, like all these clones.

The professor closed his lab once and for all, setting off a timed bomb to destroy his life story behind. This was needed. This was why he was cloned.

**Please review. I'm hoping to end this story very soon. ** **Sorry for all mistakes.**


End file.
